The Zenith Chronicles-Vol II
by TecnaBelievix
Summary: Everyone in life has to give sacrifices...some sacrifices are just greater than others... In the Sequel to The Zenith Chronicles Vol.I sacrifice is the only way to defeat the evil started when a powerthirsty Queen wants to kill anyone that gets in her way. AU
1. Journey

_**Title: The Zenith Chronicles Book II**_

_**SUMMARY: Tech is a cyborg who is looking for answers to who she really is. Stella has been locked in a tower ever since she could remember. Timmy tries to forgive and forget everything that has happened between Tech and him. Electra tries her hardest to give them all hell. In the sequel to 'Tech- The Zenith Chronicles' everyone in life has to give sacrifices...some sacrifices are just greater than others...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"We have to stop for fuel, Tech." Brandon shook Tech's shoulder to wake her up. She was still sitting on the co-pilots chair, curled up in a ball, having nightmares about Electra.

Tech rubbed her eyes. "Where are we?"

"A half hour from The Fifth Moon of Marigold. Also known as Lynphea." Digit replied before Brandon could open his mouth.

"Can we get fuel from there?" Tech asked standing up and moving towards the pilot's seat.

"Yes. Lynphea is known for it's organic fuel." Digit responded and Brandon glared at the ship's speakers. "Know it all." He whispered and continued to fly the ship.

"I heard that." Digit said.

"Well, if we can let's land in Lynphea." Tech said, changing the conversation so the two wouldn't fight.

Brandon tapped on the hologram projector on the ship which showed a projection of the planet. "We can land in this city. It's called Pollenia." He pointed to a small dot which represented the city.

Tech nodded and sat back down on the co-pilots chair. She sighed deeply and realized that she still wore the ball gown from yesterday. It was covered with mud from the previous night of running through the streets of Magix from the guards. The memory of the night still was vivid in Tech's mind, and one part of that memory just seemed like a dream. something that she never thought she would see.

Forgiveness in the Prince's eyes.

She gave another small sigh as she thought of him. His hazel eyes, ginger hair, carefree smile...

She longed to be with him again.

But instead of demanding Brandon to turn the ship around and head back to Magix, she got up and went to the small closet that was next to the main door of the ship. She opened the door and rummaged through the empty hangers hoping that a suitable outfit would magically appear in the empty closet. She was about to close the door when she noticed a rather large package on the floor.

She picked it up and noticed that it was wrapped in silver wrapping paper.

"Brandon, what's this?" Tech asked and she lifted the package so that Brandon could see it. He turned around and looked at it for a minute. "I don't know. It's probably left from the previous owners that owned this ship." He shrugged and turned back.

Tech suddenly remembered where she saw this type of silver. She quickly pulled the chip that contacted Stella out of her hidden pocket and held it up to the package.

They were made of the same plastic.

They were both things made in Zenith.

That meant that whomever owned this ship before had been to Zenith...

She tore off the paper from the package and it revealed a futuristic looking outfit. It was a purple jumpsuit with pink accents. Purple high-heeled boots completed the outfit and as soon as Tech took the outfit out she noticed a piece of paper fall out of the package. She bent over and picked it up and read it.

_My Princess,_

_I knew that you would seek vengeance against that Electra._

_I knew that somehow you would need help,_

_Don't ask how this got into your hands,_

_Just remember this will help you get to Zenith._

_Good Luck against Electra._

_I will be with you on your journey._

_~Radius_

Tech rushed to the bathroom and quickly changed out of the muddy ballgown. She slipped on the purple jumpsuit and pulled on her shoes. It even came with gloves that covered her cyborg hand. It all fit perfectly. Like it were made for her...

She stopped admiring her outfit when Brandon announced "We're landing!" Tech rushed to her seat and braced herself for the landing.

* * *

They had been in Pollenia for about half an hour and they had refueled the ship. Tech was resting against the side of the ship when all of a sudden she saw two people walking towards the ship. A girl and a man walked slowly towards Tech, the man leaning against the girl like he was injured. The girl waved her free hand and began to yell "Help us! We need help." Tech got up and started to run to the couple. "Tech don't..." Brandon started but Tech ran out of earshot.

As she came closer to the people, she saw that the man had his arm draped around his stomach, blood seeping through his jacket and hand. His navy-purple hair flew slightly in the wind and it was in a messy pony tail. The girl had olive colored skin and bright green eyes which were letting out a steady stream of tears. She talked slowly to the man saying "It will be ok. I got help..." in a comforting voice. She rubbed his shoulder and walked slowly towards the running Tech.

Tech made it to the couple and he fell over in exhaustion. The girl tried, unsuccessfully, to pick him up and put her hand around him. Tech then helped the girl and dragged the bleeding man back to the ship. "I'm Tech" She said as she dragged the man slowly through the street. The girl didn't respond. She continued to cry silently with tears rolling down her eyes and ruining her mascara that she had. It made two long lines of black running against her olive skin. She didn't even open her eyes to acknowledge that she knew of Tech's presence.

Tech kept her eyes on the man's purplish hair and wondered what planet he was from.

He was unconscious, but he kept repeating "No...The Queen will not like this..."

Tech tried to push the uncomfortable feeling that she got from those words away. It couldn't be the one Queen that is after her...

* * *

_**Her jumpsuit is like the one in SoTLK. (Secret of the lost Kingdom.)**_

_**And I can bet everyone of you who have read this know who the 'mysterious' couple is...**_


	2. The Man

Chapter 2

Tech kept herself calm as she lifted the bleeding man onto the ship. Brandon tried to calm the sobbing girl as she went on and on about a tribe or cult and a missing grandfather and whatnot.

Tech searched the ship for a first-aid kit. She found one hidden in the bathroom and she brought it over to the man who was slowly awaking. He lain on the floor of the ship and his arm still clung to his stomach where the blood seeped through. She quickly searched through the first-aid kit and found a sort of earthen disinfectant. It was better than nothing. She poured some on a cloth also found in the kit and pro ceded to pull his arm away from his stomach. When she tried to move his arm, he yanked his arm from her grip and pulled his sleeve to cover his forearm. Then he wrapped his arm back around his stomach.

"You have to move your arm or else I can't fix your wound! For Magix's sake you'll bleed to death if I don't do anything!" Tech yelled angry. The yell caused Brandon and the weeping girl to poke their heads into the ship.

"You OK in there, Magenta?" Brandon's perky voice echoed into the ship.

"Everything's peachy!" Tech mumbled back. She rolled her eyes.

Another attempt at pulling his arm from his stomach almost proved fatal to Tech as he pushed her backwards and she hit her head on a chair.

"Damn you." She whispered.

She came back to him and peered into his wild eyes. Fear was written all over his face. "I'm not going to hurt you." Tech whispered to the fearful man, and as he got a better look at her face, into her eyes, he could see her similarities to the one he was supposed to worship and obey the rest of his life.

But it had all changed when he met that girl...

He nodded to Tech, but as he allowed her to see his wound, he continued to cover his forearm, hoping that she wouldn't want to see what he was trying to cover.

The writing on his arm...

Tech lifted his arm from his stomach and he looked around, suspiciously at her, as if she might hurt him even after she reassured she wouldn't.

"Stay calm. This will sting." Tech said to the man, pressing a cloth damp with disinfectant onto his wound. His eyes opened and he clenched his jaw as the cloth stung his stomach. Tech could see the tears forming in his eyes at the pain. "I'm sorry. This will do a lot of good though." Tech continued to press the wound with the cloth and tried to ignore the looks of pain that flooded the mans eyes. When she finally thought the wound was clean enough, she took out a needle and thread from the first-aid kit. He continued to pull his sleeve to cover his arm and Tech began to grow suspicious of what he was hiding. As of right now, this man was on her bad side because of his mumbling about a Queen and now his attempts to cover up something on his arm.

As she finished the stitching, she noticed the pain in his eyes began to diminish and he began to stare into Tech's teal eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked after a while of his staring.

The man coughed and cleared his throat. Then he said words that came out in a sort of poetic voice. "Your eyes...you are the girl...the one..." He began to cough and he rested his head on the floor and shut his eyes.

Tech was surprised at his words. She knew now for a fact not to trust this man. He was definitely on the bad side.

Tech was sure of it.

But why couldn't she shake the feeling that somehow he was good.

She lifted the man into the copilot's seat and allowed him to rest and gather some energy to answer some questions. Then she walked outside to she if she could talk to the girl.

Brandon sat with the girl on the edge of a big rock that was surrounded by a willow tree and many little lilies. A stream ran in front of the rock and the sun was beginning to rise. The sun would also be rising in Magix...

Tech pushed that thought away and proceeded to sit next to the two. The girl had stopped sobbing but it was still evident that she had been crying for sometime since her eyes were red and puffy.

"I'll let you talk to her Tech. I have to prepare the ship for a departure." Brandon said and wandered off back to the ship.

The two girls sat in silence, letting the wind wave their hair back and watching the sunset.

"I couldn't believe that looking for a lost relative would cause so much pain and trouble." The girl said quietly, her voice filled with peace and serenity.

"What do you mean?" Tech asked, glancing towards the brown haired girl.

The girl just sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "It's complicated. Well, I guess we have to start somewhere. I'm Flora." She replied sadly. When she looked up her emerald eyes were filled with tears ready to overflow onto her cheeks.

"I'm Tech."

"Nice name. I can only ask who gave you that name?" Flora's sweetness caused Tech to question if she should tell this girl the truth. She decided not to just in case the man has anything to do with Electra.

"I don't really know who my birth parents are. I was raised in Magix." It wasn't a complete lie. "And you?"

"Lynphea. I grew up with my grandparents and everything was perfect. We lived in Pollenia and they were always sweet and kind to me. That is until my grandmother died and my grandfather went missing." She buried her head in her hands. "They called him lovesick! They said he ran away so that he wouldn't have to face to pain of losing a loved one. But he would never leave me without telling me. I knew that he was taken. Someone took him! I don't know why or how but I know that he didn't run away! Oh, Tech! I miss him so much!"

Flora began to cry and Tech wondered about grandparents. She hadn't ever had anyone to call grandfather. She didn't even have anyone to call mother. She longed to have someone to love as much as Flora loved her grandfather.

"I don't really know much about family things. Considering that I never had a grandfather or mother and my stepmother treated me like crap."

Sympathy began to fill Flora's face. "I'm so sorry, Tech." She said and put her hand on Tech's shoulder to comfort. "You have a shoulder to lean on if you need to cry."  
Flora's words made Tech want to cry, even thought she knew she couldn't.

"I can't cry." Tech responded simply.

"Excuse me?"

Tech realized that Flora would be the one that she could trust. She just couldn't trust the man after his weird actions. She slowly took off her glove and showed Flora her cyborg hand. Again with the sympathy. It was almost the same scene as when she told Timmy...

Flora gaped at her hand for a minute. Then she gave a comforting smile. "I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't know."

"It's alright. I'm used to it."

Suddenly, a scream escaped from the ship and Tech and Flora turned their heads to see what happened. They looked at each other and then jumped from the rock into the direction of the ship to see what happened.

Inside, a Brandon gave a small smile as a knife was held slightly against his neck. The man was about to kill him. His eyes were wild as he darted around looking towards the two girls.

"Helia...put the knife down sweetie..." Flora tried to calm him before he did the unthinkable. Helia didn't listen and was about to kill Brandon.

"Put him down!" Tech yelled in anger and surprise because of the adrenaline rushing through her.

Suddenly, Helia dropped the knife and let go of Brandon. Brandon fell to the floor, panting heavily.

"What's your problem man?" Brandon yelled rubbing his neck.

My Princess..." Helia said as he dropped to one knee. "I am sorry if this action upset you. But I had good reason to do it."

Brandon's mouth dropped open. "Princess?" He asked

"This is who you were looking for?" Flora asked.

Tech silently watched as these people stared at her, gasping from surprise.


	3. Building Trust

**Chapter 3**

"What is going on?" Brandon asked, completely confused by Helia's actions towards Tech. "Why did you just call her Princess?"

Tech wanted to tell them everything, but that was a talk for later. Right now, she was curious about Helia.

"Helia...why did you call me that?" She asked Helia, extending her hand out so the navy haired man could get up from kneeling. He accepted the hand and quickly got up from the floor. He straightened his shirt and hesitantly played with his right arms sleeve. He wondered if he should reveal his arm and it will explain everything, being that he isn't a man of many words.

Silently, he pulled up his sleeve on his right arm to show a tattoo.

*ZEOH234760*

Tech reached forward and took his arm slowly. She looked at the numbers and letters in wonder of why they were so important to hide.

Then it hit her.

"You're in the Queen's army..." she whispered, unable to complete the sentence.

He nodded his head and with great shame.

"Get out..." Tech continued, dropping his arm and slowly backing away. "She won't win..."

Helia held his hands up in defense. "Princess...let me explain."

With suspicion, Tech nodded briefly. "Explain why I should trust you. Why I should keep you here when you were in Electra's army!"

Helia sighed and began his story. "You have every right not to trust me. But I hope that in the end you will give me a chance to prove my worth and loyalty. You see, Princess, I was born to a poor family and I had several siblings. I was born on Lynphea and my family worked as farmers and they began to lose all of their money. So, to have a little money to survive, my parents put me, the oldest, into Electra's army. I accepted to go there because my family needed to survive somehow and one person's sacrifice makes a huge difference in the end, right?"

Tech began to nod and wonder if what he was saying was true.

"Well, my sacrifice caused my siblings to have a better life. Anyway, an army ship came one night to take me to Electra's army and since I was only thirteen I was scared. I said goodbye and as of that day I have never seen my family. As soon as I arrived at the army's headquarters in Zenith, I knew it was going to be rough. I got this tattoo the minute I stepped in that place. Each letter symbolizes something. Z symbolizes Zenith, E symbolizes Electra, O is Operative, and H is for Helia. The numbers symbolize my rank in the army which is now Alpha. The highest rank one can get."

Tech interrupted. "Thanks for the tattoo explanation, but I'd like to know why are you back on Lynphea? I though as soon as you came to Electra's army, you were forbidden to leave."

"Electra needed the most experienced army officials to search for her missing niece. She apparently wants you back. She took a lead saying that you escaped with the ship and went to Lynphea so she told me and a couple of other Alpha's to travel here and search for the lost princess. So I searched for her and then I found this girl. She was lost in the streets of Pollenia crying for her grandfather who went missing. So I tried to help her and at the same time I began to fall in love and I forgot about the mission to capture the missing girl. Then, another Alpha found me abandoning the mission and he beat me." Helia pointed to his where his wound was which was covered by his shirt. "Flora knows the rest."

Flora nodded "Then you found us Tech. I was trying to run with Helia far from that Alpha who hurt him and I somehow found you guys."

Tech took Helia's arm and looked once again at the letters, etched forever into his pale white arm.

*ZEOH234760*

It was a symbol of distrust to Tech. A symbol that he shouldn't be trusted. But she knew that this man meant every word. He hadn't lied once in his long back story.

He was telling the truth.

She just had to ask one more thing before making up her mind whether or not to place her trust with him.

"Will you return to her army?"

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as Helia pondered the answer.

"No. She is an evil and despicable person. I will never go back."

Everyone looked at Tech to see if she was able to trust him. She pulled his sleeve to cover his tattoo, and simply replied "He's telling the truth."

Tech turned from him and looked at the speakers of the ship. "Digit, get ready to leave in a few minutes."

"OK!" The cheery Digit replied.

Brandon still looked confused. "Tech is he coming with us?"

Tech looked to Helia and Flora who held each other's hand and looked towards Tech with hope.

"Please, Tech! I need to find my grandfather."

Tech thought for a minute and then human good nature took over. "You can come. But Helia is going to be our guide."

Now it was Helia's turn to be confused. "Guide? Where?"

"When we get to Zenith. You seem to know the most about it since you spent three years there, Alpha Helia."

Tech sat down and gave an exhausted sigh. "Are we on our way to Solaria yet?" She called out to Brandon who sat a few feet from her. "Yep. In a couple of hours we will be there." He called back.

Flora and Helia talked quietly to each other, sitting in the back of the ship. Helia held his stomach because of the gruesome pain that still was evident. Flora stroked his navy hair and held his free hand. Tech thought the scene was cute. The two were in love.

Brandon turned his chair to face Tech. He tilted his head and leaned forward in his chair. "So...you're a princess?" He asked and Tech scowled at him.

"You really want to heard the ridiculously long back story?" She asked, hoping that his answer would be no. Instead, it was the opposite.

"Tell me, Magenta."

Tech gave a long sigh and began "I'm the lost princess of Zenith. You all know the legend of Princess Tecna. How her aunt, Electra killed her parents and then tried to kill her? Well, she lived. And that she is me. Apparently, a man named Radius pulled me out of the rubble of the palace and saved me and then made me a cyborg. Then I lived with stepparents. They had two daughters and one day my father died. Fast forward five years into the future, and I hate my stepmother. She treated horribly and the only friends I had was Digit and my stepsister Bea. Then, one day out in Magix I met the Prince. Long story short, he invited me the Gala and then I was sent to the cyborg draft in Magix. Radius was there and he taught me how to unlock my magic. Then, at the Gala Electra finds me and tries to capture me until I find you Brandon. Then you know the rest of the story."

Brandon looked at Tech with awe. "So your real name is Tecna?"

Tech nodded her head. "Don't call me that yet. I want to keep my normal name for as long as I can." The sadness in her eyes made Brandon unable to ask anymore questions about her past.

"I'm sorry Tech." He put his hand on her shoulder.

She smiled "That's the first time you ever said Tech instead of Magenta."

He thought about his words. "I guess it fit the moment." He said with a shrug.

Tech laughed. "Do you have anymore questions for me, Captain?"

He smiled. "Just two. One, what are we going to do once we are in Solaria and Zenith, and two, how did you feel when you danced with the prince?" He said the last part with a huge smirk on his face.

"One, you'll see what the plan is as soon as we get there and two...I loved it." With that, she turned away from Brandon's taunting smirk and pondered about the Gala. How short her time with the Prince was. She longed somehow to turn back time and explain everything to him. She wanted to back in his arms where she would be protected from anything. But it just wasn't possible. Not until she defeated Electra.

-  
### Sorry about the extremely OoC Helia. He'll get better and more in character as time goes by! :)


	4. Timmy's Options

# Chapter 4 #  
Chapter 4

Timmy gripped the side of the balcony's railing and let out a huge sigh. He couldn't believe anything that had happened tonight. There was no way that Tech had lied and Electra was just kidding about waging war. He Tech's warning about her was etched into his memory, and it kept replaying over and over in his mind.

*"Whatever you do, don't marry Electra! She'll kill you. Don't do it." Her teal eyes pleaded. "I'm sorry." She whispered and turned from him, ready to run.*

He still couldn't believe that that moment would probably be the last time he ever saw her. The only girl he ever truly loved. Up until he found out she was lying.

"You Highness." A voice interrupted his thoughts. As soon as he heard the voice he repeated all of the curse words that he could think of in his mind. "Yes Queen Electra?" He asked, tensely. He didn't even bother to turn to face the monster. He just rolled his eyes as she continued to talk. "You Highness, I hope that you enjoyed the Gala. It would've been a lot more fun if your parents weren't...well you understand. And if that imposter didn't crash the important dance." She implied that Tech is a horrible pest. But everyone knew that the pest is actually Electra.

"She's not a pest." Timmy barely whispered, fighting back tears. She couldn't believe that she was talking trash about the one person he actually loved.

"What are you doing here anyway Electra? I would think that after the events of the day you would be in Zenith by now." Timmy didn't even bother to hide the hatred in his voice.

Electra smiled one of her infamous smiles. "Ahh...Timothy I thought you were smarter than that. You see, I came here for an arrangement. An alliance so to speak. And I was going to wage war if I couldn't get the alliance that I wanted. But now, I want something different. If you find the girl-this Tech-and give her over to me I won't engage in war. I will peacefully go back to Zenith just find me the girl in three days time. Remember...it's a small sacrifice to make. A girl's life in exchange for millions of other lives which will be spared from war. This is my only option to you. Unless, you are still considering the marriage alliance?"

Electra paused for a moment, waiting for Timmy's answer. He thought about his options. Lose Tech and spare Magix from war, or marry Electra and die and still save Magix, or just prepare to go to war. Timmy remembered the promise he made to be the best king to his people, to make the best choices to protect his people. He didn't want to make selfish mistakes. He decided the best way was not to have any innocent people hurt. The best answer, his only real option, was to...

Marry Electra.

Even though the thought was so repulsive that it threatened to make Timmy puke, he knew that it was the only way. He turned to face the wicked Queen. Her sun- blonde hair was in a high bun, and her teal eyes twinkled as she awaited the answer. Her voice, soft and sweet in contrast to her evil and horrid personality, rung out, impatient. "Well? What do you say?"

He choked on his words as they came out. "I will...I will...I will marry you Electra." He managed to say the poisoned words in an audible whisper. Electra's face turned from impatient to sinister. "Perfect choice your Highness." She said in mock cheerfulness. Inside, she was counting off step one in her sinister plan. She knew that he would always place himself before his people if anything bad were to happen to the people. He actually cared for his people instead of power and that was what Electra used as a weak spot.

"You do know that Tech is just a liar. Unworthy amongst these fine people. If you do fine her, I would still be open to claiming her..." The Queen trailed off as she noticed Timmy wasn't even listening anymore. He was quietly watching the hovers passing by on the street below as the sun rose. Most of the people at the palace didn't sleep a wink all night because everyone was so tensed up about Tech's escape and what a threat she could be to Magix. Electra knew she slept the worst because she kept thinking about what her niece could do now that she was free and that she knew that her aunt knew of her existence. Electra focused her magic for a minute while Timmy was distracted and sought out Tecna's magical presence. Her own electric powers weren't even strong enough to find Tecna. She must have been far away from Magix...

"Enjoy watching the sunrise, your Highness." Electra finished and then went back inside the Palace to finish packing her things so she could finally go home. She had gotten what she had wanted and she felt no need to stay in Magix any longer.

Timmy continued to watch the sunrise and wondered where his Tech is. And why was Electra obsessed with finding her since she was just another Zenithian. But Timmy began to think about the rumours that were spread around Magix about Electra.***She killed her entire family to obtain the throne of Zenith. She kidnapped and put in prison anyone that would interfere with her ruling of the kingdom. Some say she found a half Solarian half Magix baby who had the most beautiful golden hair and cut it off to keep for herself and then sent the baby far away from Zenith and The Magical dimension. Others say she had a stepdaughter who had a lovely voice and she felt a pang of jealousy towards the girl so she took her voice and sent the girl to live in the poorest parts of Zenith.***

Timmy started to put two and two together about Tech.

***"I don't really know who my real parents are. I was in an accident with my parents when I was eleven and they died. I was turned into this." She had told him when he asked how she became cyborg.***

Her teal eyes, magenta hair, unknown background...  
Electra's obsession with her...  
Electra's accusations of her being Zenithian...

It all made sense to Timmy now.

Timmy's mind reached the realization.

Tech...

Was the Lost Princess of Zenith...

His heart beat rapidly and he started to feel lightheaded. How come she didn't tell him? Unless she didn't even know...

Timmy gripped the railing in an effort not to faint again.

Princess Tecna was alive...

And Timmy was in love with her...

-  
"Tech...do we really have to have the guy on our ship?" Brandon asked Tech who was silently counting down the minutes until they made it to Solaria. Brandon looked back at Helia to see if he heard them whispering. It seemed like Flora and Helia were too wrapped up in their conversation to even acknowledge that Brandon was speaking.

"Hush. We do because first of all, Flora needs to find her grandfather and Helia knows his way around Zenith." Tech whispered back.

"I'm just asking because he tried to kill me!" Brandon whisper-yelled.

"What did you do to make him want to kill you?" Tech said as she noticed the fear in Brandon's voice.

Brandon scratched the back of his head. "I um...I tried to ask what conditioner he used for his hair since it looked so soft and then I guess he took it the wrong way and he tried to kill me."

Tech stared at him. "Really? Conditioner? Why do you even care!"

Brandon seemed hurt. "I want my luxurious hair to always be at its best!"

Tech started to laugh and Helia and Flora looked up from their spots in the back of the ship.

"How long until we get to Solaria? I really need to find my grandfather." Flora quietly asked, holding Helia's hand.

Tech checked the ships progress. "About half an hour from now." She responded and Flora nodded uncertainly. Flora just wanted to be in her grandfathers presence again. She missed his warm voice and his kind smile. She missed his nickname for her - his little marigold. A tear escaped from her eye and she stumbled to wipe it away. She was caught up in the memories of her grandparents. Their final moments together in peace and safety, up until her grandmothers death. That's when everything went downhill with her grandfathers mysterious disappearance. She knew that he was taken, he didn't run away. She knew it.

She just didn't know the most important part. Why he was taken.

Helia noticed his flowers discomfort and put his free hand around her shoulder to comfort her. "Calm down Flora. We'll find him soon enough." He kept repeating into his flowers ear. She nodded and continued to let the tears fall silently down her cheeks. She buried her head in his shoulder, thankful for a person that she could love.

Tech felt a small pang of sadness at watching the two comfort each other. She missed Timmy. She still couldn't believe that she lied to him.

Brandon watched Tech as her face was filled with sadness. He couldn't be help feel jealousy to Flora and Helia's love for each other. Brandon couldn't help but wonder if her would ever find love as deep as those two. And, mysteriously, his thoughts kept shifting back to that choppy brown haired girl named Stella...

-  
+Thank goodness that I finally put a more in character Helia into the story. His craziness was bothering me. :) 


	5. The Melodic Voice

Chapter 5

"We are here!" Brandon announced, gleefully after landing the ship in Solaria. They were in a dark forest, secluded from the nearest city by miles of woods. The woods were so thick that not even a tiny ray of sunshine from Solaria's bright sun could peak through. Tech felt the strange sensation that the group was being watched.

"So...does anyone know anything about Solaria?" Flora said as she got up from her seat, ready to leave the stuffy ship. Helia shook his head. Tech and Brandon did the same. "Wow. Now how do we find our way around in these woods with no one who knows the area?" She asked exhausted.

Suddenly, Digit's cheery voice piped up through the speakers. "I've downloaded an area map into the ships mainframe. Tech, you can download it into Brandon's laptop! It will get you to the nearest town from here which is...Celestial City." After Digit finished, Tech rushed to the ships control panel and plugged in Brandon's laptop. In a few seconds, the laptop had downloaded the map and it showed on the screen.

"Thanks Digit!" Tech said to the control panel and Digit laughed. "No prob! Um...Tech am I going to have to stay here?" Digit asked, hoping that Tech would somehow find her a place to be and follow along with the group instead of having to be a humongous ship.

Tech looked sadly at the ships speakers. "Sorry Digit. But you kinda have to stay here and guard the ship. Sorry. We'll be back soon, OK?" Tech waved to the control panel which held her androids personality chip and walked out of ship, followed by the others. Brandon closed the door behind them and Digit whispered "Fine. I like being alone as a big ship anyway.

"Now..." Tech began, looking down at the borrowed laptop. "We have to go three miles east and in about an hour we'll be near a river. We'll rest there." Assuming the leaders position was a big step for Tech who was used to being the one who people looked through and underestimated. But the others seemed to like her as a leader.

Flora nodded to Tech. "What happens after that?"

Tech thought for moment. "We'll have to blend in as normal Solarian's."

Flora nodded her approval and then the group proceeded to start the long exhausting walk to the river.

-  
Stella gave a huff of disapproval at the outfit her mother forced her to wear day after day. It was an electric green dress with orange accents on the sleeves and and huge yellow sash around her waist. Her shoes consisted of a green flat with ribbons going up along her leg and stopping right below her knees.

Her hair was the part of her she hated the most. It was a mousy brown color and it was cut just along her jawline. The bottom part of her hair fanned out in an awkward fashion giving it a choppy look. She had always hated her hair color and she hated her haircut even more. She had always wondered why her hair never grew while her mothers hair needed to be cut every few weeks. She found that strikingly strange.

"Stella, get a move on! Stop gazing at yourself in the mirror! I swear, you look at that thing for twenty four hours of your life!" Her mother, Maya, came up to her and placed a broom in Stella's hands. "Remember, you are being punished for talking to that unknown person! I can't believe you were so irresponsible enough to not even cut the connection as soon as you realized that the person wasn't Electra!"

"But mother...I did turn it off! I swear that she did something to keep the connection alive! I swear!" Stella's pleading with her mother didn't change a thing.

"Yeah. You expect me to believe that this girl somehow managed to keep a video connection going with her mind?" She laughed. "My daughter, I don't think so. You are so naive sometimes!" She pushed Stella away from the mirror and pointed to the floor. "Make the floor so clean that it sparkles! Then, maybe I'll shorten your punishment. OK sweetheart?" Her mother gave her a smile and her cheeks revealed a few wrinkles from age. Her hair was a dark black with quite a few gray hairs coming in.

Stella gave a fake smile back to her mother. "Sure, mother!" She said full of fake energy and enthusiasm. With that, Maya turned and walked to one of the few windows in the tower. She put a small key in the window which opened the glass and then Maya turned and blew a short kiss to her daughter. "I'll be back with supper. Clean the floor OK?" With that Maya looped a rope around a pillar on the window and locked the window from the outside. Then she started to slowly scale the tower until she made it to the bottom. Stella watched with jealousy at her mothers freedom to be able to leave the tower when ever she wanted. Stella tried to open the window to freedom without success.

All her life, Stella had wanted to be able to have freedom from the cramped tower. She longed for adventure and to be able to do something without her mothers disapproval. She didn't want to be stuck with the chores anymore. Stella wanted rebellion. She had no clue to what was outside of these confining walls that surrounded her entire life.

Stella continued to daydream of what a life outside of the tower would be as she stared at the magnificent sun setting that was right outside of her window, across the small river that pasted by her prison that she called home.

-  
"Tech. When are we taking a break? Helia is absolutely exhausted. He has to taken care of because he has a huge wound." Flora said and Helia added to Flora's statement when he collapsed under his own weight.

Brandon and Flora picked up the now unconscious Helia and put him around their shoulders. Tech stopped short and looked down at the map on the laptop. "I guess now would be a good time to take a break. We're lost." She announced turning to face the group who were behind her.

"What?!" Brandon asked in shock and surprise. He would have almost let Helia fall if it weren't for Tech's quick thinking by grabbing Helia's right hand. "Sorry." Brandon responded to Flora's glare.

"Calm down Brandon. I'm sure Tech can find the way back." Flora said in an irritated tone.

Helia's head lifted a small bit and his eyes opened a little. "Princess, you can do it." He gave a small smile with his remaining energy and she smiled back.

Tech looked around the dense forest and tried to clear her mind. Which way did she come? Which way should they go? Tech repeated these words in her head as she tried to connect to the laptop to find their exact position. As Tech continued to concentrate, she didn't connect with the laptop. But somehow she began to had someone calling out to her.

"Tecna...I need your help...surely you'd still remember your best friend...Tecna?" The voice was full of hope and kindness. The voice continued and it echoed softly in the forest, filling it with a harmonious vibe.

Tech gave a gasp. The voice was so familiar...it couldn't be...no...

Why did the voice sound just like Electra?

Tech rushed to cover her ears with her hands from the voice. "No! Electra leave me alone!" She shouted as the others stood silently awaiting what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, the forest became silent. The voice had stopped its talking.

Tech took her hands from her ears and strained to listen to see if the voice would continued. Luckily, it didn't.

Tech wondered what the voice wanted, what Electra wanted, when she finally remembered an old rumour about Electra and her sweet, melodic voice.

*Some say Electra had a stepdaughter who had a lovely voice and she felt a pang of jealousy towards the girl so she took her voice and sent the girl to live in the poorest parts of Zenith.*

It sunk in that before Electra hurt Tecna, that Tecna was probably best friends with whomever this voice belongs to. Electra probably took this girls voice to keep for herself and then abandoned the girl. The girl was calling out to her, to find help.

And Tech will find her.

-  
+I'll bet you know who the girl is...  
I'm glad that I finally introduced Stella's life! Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be on YouTube looking up old reruns of the Winx Club! ;) 


	6. Injustices Committed

Chapter 6

"How are the Alpha's in Lynphea?" Electra's voice rang out on the small cellphone, which Maya was listening to.

Maya gave a rather loud scoff. "They're fine. No one in Lynphea suspects them of being in your Army. They will, of course, suspect something if the Alphas accidentally show their fore arms. But I doubt that will happen."

Electra nodded even though Maya couldn't see her. "And what about the missing one? Was he found by the other Alpha's?"

Maya just gave a small laugh. "Who? That weakling, Helia? He means nothing to our plans."

Electra was so sure of that. "Maya, he could reveal important information. We have to track him down at all costs! Promise me that you will find him! Or else I'll have your life!"

Maya gulped. Electra usually kept to her promises, no matter how gruesome. "My Queen, I'll find him at all costs. I'm not your Royal Adviser for nothing!"

"Fine. Prove it!" Electra hissed and then ended the call.

Maya exhaled and slumped against the wall of the building. This morning she had gone out to Celeste City to get some food for her and Stella. She knew that Stella wasn't content with living in the tower any longer, but under Electra's orders she was to keep Stella locked away from anybody for as long as it took for Electra to complete her plans of taking over Magix.

Maya at first didn't want to have the burden of raising a child, especially locked in a tower, but she grew to love Stella's personality. She often felt guilty of taking her whole childhood from the girl, but she knew very well that it was Electra's doing and orders. Maya just followed them.

Maya took the bag of groceries and began to head back towards the tower.

They had finally made it to the old river. The sun was beginning to set and the night was starting to get chilly. Tech pushed back a branch from the tree and the glistening river rushed just a few feet from them.

"Ahh...Glorious water!" Brandon announced and then using his hands he began to drink from the sparkling water.

Flora brought Helia slowly to the water and sat at the edge. She used the water to wash the blood that still stained his hands.

Suddenly, while he drank, Brandon's eyes fell upon a small tower that stood about forty feet high. "Tech...what's that?" He said as he pointed to the tower.

Tech noticed the tower and took out the map of Solaria. "That's so illogical! This map says that there is no place like this for miles!"

Flora studied the tower. "It doesn't seem inhabited. It looked abandoned. Maybe it's centuries old." Helia nodded his head in agreement.

"There's only one way to find out..." Brandon began and then took off running though the shallow river to the other side of the riverbank.

"Brandon! You idiot!" Tech screamed and started running after him. Flora and Helia looked at each other. "Do we go?" Flora asked. "Why not?" Helia responded and they started walking slowly though the river, Helia leaning slightly against Flora for support.

Brandon continued to run, even after hearing Tech's angry yells for him to stop. He just ignored her and made it to the riverbank and kept running until he reached the tower. "What are you doing?" Tech yelled again as she reached Brandon. She grabbed his arm to keep him from going any farther. "You don't know what's up there."

He jerked his arm from her. "Great Magix, Tech! Learn to live a little!"

"Live a little? Brandon you can get hurt!" She continued to scold him.

Brandon responded by rolling his eyes at her. "Yeah. Right. I'm gonna get hurt that's the funniest th-" He stopped himself when he noticed Tech staring at something behind him. Brandon turned around to see what Tech was staring at. A woman was staring at them, mouth wide open. Her eyes darted between Tech and Brandon. She didn't yet notice the limping Helia and Flora.

"Who are you?" The middle aged woman asked, approaching Tech. She held a small cellphone. Brandon and Tech stood frozen as Flora and Helia finally made it up to them. The woman's look changed from surprised to amazed as her eyes fell upon Helia. A smirk appeared on her face. "Wait. I know one of you." Helia glanced up and as soon as he noticed the woman his eyes widened. He stopped leaning on Flora and prepared to confront the woman.

"Helia...who is she?" Flora asked.

"I'm none of your concern. The actual question is...who are you? You people are trespassers! This is my property. Leave!" She said and then her eyes locked with Tech's. For a split second they stared into each others eyes and a spark of realization came upon the woman's face. "It's you...isn't it?" She asked pointing a finger to Tech.

Tech was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked but had a feeling she knew what the woman meant.

Maya smirked as she looked into the girl's teal eyes. "Princess Tecna...we all know who you are..." Tech closed her eyes quickly, hoping that somehow she could reverse time and keep Brandon from running to the tower. She gave an angry glare to Brandon. He responded by nudging her and while the woman's back was turned he subtly pointed to a small entrance in the side of the tower. She nodded and gave the same gesture to Flora and Helia. They nodded at the same time and when the woman turned back around they were ready.

"I'm guessing you work for Electra?" Tech said, wanting as much information from this person as possible before running. The woman gave a small nod. "Yes. You'll be glad to know that I work for your aunt. By the way, she was looking for you...I guess she'll be happy to finally have you back in Zenith and the rest of you criminals in jail." She laughed and pressed a button on her cell phone. Tech was preparing to give a signal to run into the tower. Then, on the woman's phone a voice rang out.

"Maya, this better be important." Said the eerie voice. It sent shivers down Tech's spine. Electra was something Tech wanted to completely forget about. "Maya speak up! I have to take valuable time from my wedding dress fitting to speak to you!"

Tech almost choked. "Wedding dress?" She whispered to Brandon and he shrugged. She wished that the wedding was anything but what she thought it was...

"Talk to this young woman." Maya said as she passed the phone to Electra.

"Hello aunt." Tech said, coldly.

Electra chucked. "Ahh...Maya you're a lifesaver! Hello sweetie! I'm just getting ready for my wedding."

'Please don't say what I think you are going to say. Please don't say it.' Tech thought to herself, repeating this over and over again in her mind. But what Electra was about to say was the inevitable.

"I'm getting married to a guy I think you know pretty well...Prince Timmy of Magix." Tech could picture the smirk on her face as she said this. Brandon, Flora, and Helia's mouths dropped open as she said this. Tech gripped the phone tighter and tighter in her fist. She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down. Inside she was yelling at Timmy. 'I told you not to do it! She'll kill you!' She kept repeating, hoping that somehow Timmy would hear her and realize that he won't be able to save Magix from Electra no matter how hard he tries.

But she did know that he wasn't able to hear her. She just wished that he could.

"Hello? Niece?" Electra repeated into the phone and Tech smashed the phone in her fist with her anger.

"Now." Tech said solemnly as she tossed what was left of the phone in Maya's direction. Then, in her anger she used her magic and started firing energy blasts at Maya. Maya was caught off guard so she was hit with a majority of the magic. It caused her to fall backwards into the river. Tech continued to stare as the woman tried to grab onto something so she wouldn't be whisked off with the current. Then Brandon grabbed Tech's arm. "Hurry Magenta!" He said and they began to run.

When they made it to the entrance to the tower, Helia was trying to knock the door down with anything he could find. Then, he used as much force as he could muster and he broke down the door. Tech looked behind her and noticed the woman getting out of the river. Tech pushed everyone in and used some of her remaining magic to build a barrier against the door.

Brandon started to climb the stairs in the tower. The rest of the group followed him. They reached the top and they all gazed at the large room filled with books piled in huge heaps on the floor, paintings lining the walls, and clothes thrown carelessly upon the dresser.

"Who would live in the middle of nowhere?" Tech asked. Then she noticed Brandon staring at something behind her with an opened mouth so she turned around.

A girl with choppy brown hair smiled at Tech and gave a small wave. "I live here." She said quietly.

-  
I want to thank a friend of mine from school (you know who you are) for giving me a couple of ideas for the ending of this fan fiction. :) Thx!

Sorry for not posting any sooner but my internet connection goes down sometimes and that can be a pain in the...well you know. And my mom didn't want to call up the company to fix it! She said that I spend too much time on the internet. I was so mad at her! I was so glad when she finally fixed it yesterday! It was killing me not being on the computer!


	7. Horrid News

Chapter 7

Timmy stood at the balcony watching the summer breeze blow the leaves of a tree causing a rustling sound. The courtyard beneath him was filled with people dressed in black, saying their final goodbyes to the former king and queen of Magix. Timmy knew that he wouldn't be able to go down there and keep from crying, so he kept his calm as he watched his mother and fathers faces for the last time. Just fourteen hours before, he had been with Tech, dancing gracefully across the ballroom. The Gala was looking like a place to escape the horror of the days before - Electra's visit to Magix, his parents deaths, and the never ending war threats he received from one impatient Queen. Then, as soon as Tech dragged him out to this very balcony, everything took a turn for the worst when Electra accused Tech of being a Zenithian fugitive. He tried to get her to say that it was false, but she didn't say a word. Then, her escape proved her not innocent of the accusation. He hasn't seen her since.

And to top off the bad chain of events is his defeat. His giving in to Electra's war threats by giving her what she always wanted - a marriage alliance. A very repulsive thought, yes, but a necessary one if he were to protect his planet from any harm that it might be faced with. It was a promise he made to himself before his parents died.

He had a solemn face as he thought. Suddenly, someone came put onto the balcony. It was his fathers royal adviser, the one that Timmy never bothered to remember his name. The royal adviser sat himself quietly on the railing opposite Timmy.

"They were good people." The man mumbled in a gruff but respective voice. Timmy looking into the man's saddened eyes as he watched the people gather below them, paying their respects to Timmy's parents. Timmy nodded and turned his attention back to the people. He noticed Madame Lee amongst the crowd, crying her eyes out. He also noticed Electra's representative in the crowd meaning that Electra was so cowardly that she didn't even want to appear at the persons she killed funeral.

"What do you need?" Timmy asked angrily at the man sitting across from him.

"Your Highness...We have a press conference set up for you immediately after this...and it will concern the events revolving around these three days past."

Oh, Electra's visit, the Gala, his parents, and Tech's escape. Just the things he was looking forward to talking about.

"It will mostly be centered on the Zenithian's escape. All of our authorities are searching for her and the man she escaped with but so far...not a trace of her."

It pained Timmy to hear them call Tech a 'Zenithian fugitive.' Even though she lied to him he still felt something for her...

Suddenly, the crowd began to depart, leaving slowly and occasionally someone would turn back and give a large sob of sorrow.

"Are you ready your Highness?" The adviser asked, and Timmy didn't even bother to correct him on calling him your Highness.' Timmy felt completely defeated. Everything that he ever really cared about was gone now...either running from the law or never to be seen again. Timmy got up and followed the adviser into the dreaded press conference room.

The room was filled with a mass crowd of reporters, most of which were the same ones that were at his last press conference just two days before. The reporters were speaking to each other in a hushed manner, and a silence overcame the room as soon as the crowned prince walked in. All of their faces filled with sympathy for the prince and his new responsibilities at ruling the planet of Magix.

He took a deep breath and prepared for another horrible press conference.

-  
"Stella?" Tech asked quietly, looking at the choppy haired girl standing before them. Stella nodded her head and recognition appeared on her face. "Tech...Brandon...two people I don't know..." She said, and as she said Brandon's name she paused and stared into his deep brown eyes. Then she looked away, her cheeks blushing. She remembered the day when she had first talked to him via the laptop. He had called her beautiful...

Brandon noticed Stella's reddening cheeks and walked over to her. "Hello. I don't think we properly introduced ourselves. I'm Brandon. Captain Brandon Thorne. Yeah...Apparently, I got stuck with these criminals..." he stopped as soon as he noticed Tech's angry stare.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this wonderful, crush filled moment, but I just have to remind you that Maya is still out there! She's after Helia and I! We need to go!" Tech couldn't stand the flirting that was happening between those two.

Suddenly, a large computer on a nearby desk lit up with a small emblem of Magix. Tech was the only one to notice since the rest were looking at Brandon and Stella talking to each other. Tech slowly moved towards the desk, hoping not to be caught and she quickly pressed the emblem. The screen filled with a crowded media filled room and the prince, looking as tired as ever, standing at a podium. Tech gasped and pulled away from the desk quickly. He didn't seem like the same prince she had met just three days before. His eyes held a tired look to them, he had dark circles under his eyes as if he didn't sleep, and when he started to speak his voice came out with a defeated tone.

Tech gripped the side of the table, hoping that she could keep calm. She knew what the press conference was about. It was about her...

And Electra...

"People of Magix..." He began, glancing over to his royal adviser for help. "The tow fugitives...the...Zenithian fugitive and the unidentified man she escaped with are still not found at this moment. Magix officials are working around the clock to find them..." Timmy closed his eyes as of this statement hurt him. Tech could feel his pain. She closed her eyes too and promised that she would set everything right with him as soon as she could.

"And...another thing I have left to say is...because of Magix and Zenith's fragile friendship and the impending war threats coming from them I have realized that the only way to fix the horrible mess between these two planets is to..." Timmy trailed off and Tech opened her eyes in panic of his next words.

"No...Timmy, don't say it! Don't do it! It's a trick!" Tech screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned to see the usually composed girl screaming at a computer in a fit of rage. Flora rushed over and shook Tech's shoulders. "Listen!" She said and turned Tech back to face the screen.

"...Marry the Queen. Thank you for your attention this sorrowful day." With that the exhausted Timmy turned from the podium in a rush and continued out of the conference room.

Tech balled her hands into fists and shouted every swear word in her vocabulary.

Flora placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry sweetie..."

Tech shook her off and turned her attention back to Brandon and Stella who were staring at her.

"Go on." She said coldly. "Get to know each other."

She suddenly remembered what Radius had told her a few moments after revealing what Tech's past was. **"I came to Magix to experience a different life than the one I had in Solaria. And while I stayed here I met a lovely woman. Her name was Anna. We fell in love and then I found out that in Zenith there were many job opportunities. So I snuck us into Zenith and we lived peacefully and I managed to get a small job at the palace. Then Anna announced she was going to have a baby and I was overjoyed. Then nine months later, Anna had the beautiful baby. We named her Stella. Then Electra found out that Anna and I weren't from Zenith so she wiped my wife's memories and sent her back to Magix. She took Stella from us and I presume she killed her."**

Tech realized this was the girl Radius had talked about...it only fully sunk in as Tech noticed how much the girl looked like Radius.

Then, a loud bang came from the sealed off door. Tech needed to get everyone put and they had to get back to the ship.

"Stella...you have to come with us..." Tech said quickly and Brandon nodded happily. Stella was uncertain.

"But...why would I? I'm here with my mother..." She thought about how her mother always cared about her but let her do absolutely nothing out of the tower. She wanted some action. But for her it would take just a little convincing to get her to agree. "Why should I trust you?"

Tech sat the girl down and said "Because. She isn't your mother."

Stella's mouth dropped open. "What?" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

-  
A depressing chapter for me to write...oh well...

I guess if you have one of P!nk's old songs on constant replay while you write it doesn't make it that depressing...(I had 'So What' on replay... :-) )


	8. An Escape and A Pair of Wings

# Chapter 8 #  
Chapter 8

Stella's eyes filled with tears. But they didn't run down her cheeks. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that bit of information to be true.

She knew she didn't belong here.

She knew Maya wasn't her birth mother.

The question now was...Who is she?

Brandon placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know it's hard to accept now, but it's true. And by the way she isn't the nicest woman around here."

"Stella..." Tech started and took one of Stella's hands in hers. Tech sighed and began the long explanation of Stella's back story.

"Well, Stella, you see...I know your actual father. His name is Radius. And I know your real mother. Her name is...Anna." Tech realized that she was living with Stella's birth mother all these years and Anna treated her horribly. Tech continued to speak "Well Radius was from Solaria and Anna was from Magix and they met and got married. Then they moved to Zenith. Electra found out about your beauty so I guess she killed you. That's what your father said." She looked into Stella's confused brown eyes. "That's all I know. You'll eventually find out about the rest." She heard another loud bang coming from the bottom of the stairs. She glanced over to Stella's saddened face and gave a small smile.

Brandon stood Stella up and shook her. "Look, I know we just met and you probably don't trust us yet but you should. And right now we have to run away from your mother. She's trying to capture Tech and Helia over here." Brandon pointed to Helia and he gave a small wave.

Stella didn't deny that her 'mother' was evil. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be here. She always had a thirst for adventure. And if she went with these people who seemed to tell the truth she would be free. Free to go where ever she wanted, do whatever she wanted to do. And maybe even find her real parents.

So instead of pulling out of Brandon's grasp, she wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded a quick yes to Brandon. He seemed surprised that she would say yes so quickly.

Then another bang came from the door followed by a variety of curse words.

"We have to get out of here!" Flora screamed and held on to Helia's arm. Helia hushed Flora and told her something in her ear.

Tech echoed Flora's outburst. "We have to get out of here. Flora's right. But how? I mean, the only other door is where Maya is right?" Stella nodded to Tech.

"Unless...we don't need a door." Brandon said looking at the window. Tech nodded and made her way through the clutter to the window. "I calculate it's about a 40 foot jump. If you land correctly you won't get hurt." Flora ran towards the window followed by an unsteady Helia. Brandon took Stella's hand reluctantly and whispered "You've never been out of this tower right? I can see the fear of escaping written all over you face." It was true. Stella was scared. She didn't know what to expect. "I just can't wait for an adventure." She whispered back to the man. He gave her a gentle smile.

Helia found a rope upon the mess in the tower. He secured it to a small peg located on the ceiling just above the window. "Let's go!" He exclaimed as another loud bang erupted from the door. Suddenly, the door opened and Maya was seen at the bottom of the stairs. Flora wrapped her hands around the rope and started down by sliding. Then Tech did the same as soon as Flora made it to the bottom. Maya was starting to walk up the stairs by the time Helia was starting to slide down. Brandon pushed Stella towards the robe and forced her hands to wrap around the rope.

"Brandon! I can't go without you!" She cried as Maya was almost in the room. Her footsteps echoed throughout the room.

"But you have to..." he ran his hand through her brown and choppy hair. Then he slowly gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Go!" He yelled as Maya finally made it to the top of the stairs.

Stella stole a quick glance back to Maya. Then she gave Brandon a small sympathetic smile. She gripped the rope and started skidding down. Not once did she glance back to see if Brandon had followed her down the rope to escape Maya.

Because she knew he didn't.

-  
Brandon watched Stella zip down the rope and make it to the bottom. Then, he felt Maya's hand on his shoulder. "Get out of my way. I need to catch those two Zenithian fugitives!" She pushed him out of her way and positioned her hands on the rope. Suddenly, Brandon pulled her back and she hit her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious. She laid on the floor eyes closed. Brandon put his hands on the rope and began to slide down.

But then a sharp knife cut through the rope, splitting it in half.

Brandon knew as soon as he heard the rope cut that he wasn't going to make it. He felt his body falling, still holding to the limp and useless rope. No sound escaped from him. His mind was resolved to his end. All he heard was a loud chuck coming from the tower and loud screaming coming from the ground a couple of feet below him.

Tech stared as Brandon fell to his presumed death. Stella began to scream and cry as he fell. Tech noticed Maya's smiling face in the window, proudly sporting a knife and holding a piece of the rope in her hand. Helia and Flora didn't know what to do so they stood screaming as well. Then, Tech mustered as much energy she had in herself to transform into an elegant fairy.

She concentrated and suddenly, she felt herself float into the sky. Glitter floating around her and her outfit disappeared. In its place came a purple and gold half shirt connected to a pair of purple and green shorts by a few green and yellow beads. Her bulky boots were replaced with a type of neon purple wire that began at her foot and wound itself around her calf up to her knee. Her short pixie cut hair had become longer up to her shoulders. Silk gloves covered her cyborg hand and her normal hand. And perhaps the best part was the pair of purple and pink wings that adorned her back.

Brandon was a split second from hitting the ground when Tech flew quickly up to him and saved him. Everyone looked in amazement at Tech's rescue and her new look.

Brandon opened his eyes slowly to his saviour. "Tech? Thank you. Nice set of wings by the way."

Tech gave a small smile to him and set him down on the grass. Stella ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, stars! I thought you weren't gonna make it!" Stella exclaimed and Brandon pulled her close to him. Then, Stella mustered up enough courage to kiss him. It was a short and simple kiss but one that meant a lot to the both of them.

Flora looked away from the kiss and towards Tech. "Beautiful..." she said with a sort of dreamy look on her face. "I wish I was a fairy..."

When Stella and Brandon pulled apart and got up, Tech motioned to the tower. Maya was standing a few feet away from them.

"Run!" Tech exclaimed and began to use her new wings to fly. The others ran as fast as their legs could carry them towards the ship and Maya quickly following them.

-  
OK. I kinda like this chapter because of Tecna's Enchantix but at the same time I just don't like the rest. I think it's the writers block speaking...

Anyway, Lemonade Mouth is quickly become one of my favorite bands and I think I'm going to burn all my schoolbooks. All of my teachers gave us so many assignments that I won't be able to update until Friday. Sorry... 


	9. Three Thoughts all the Same

# Chapter 9 #  
Chapter 9

The group reached the ship exhausted. Maya had begun to run after them at the tower only to lose them when they reached the river and crossed it. Flora helped Helia to the ship since the pain from the wound he had gotten a few days earlier had come back. Brandon sat in the pilots seat and readied the ship for take off. Stella watched him from the copilots seat, mesmerised by everything in the ship. Tech sat next to the control panel, still in her Enchantix, and began to talk to it knowing that Digit was there. Even though it was just a personality chip she knew that it was still Digit and soon she would find a new android body for her to be in again since being a huge ship must be exhausting.

"Digit?" Tech said into the panel. The android responded "It's about time! I thought you guys left me here and ran off." She heard Stella's giggles coming from the copilots seat. "Who's the new girl?"

Stella stopped and looked in fear at the voice that came from the speakers. "Who is that?" She asked scared.

"My android. Long story." Tech responded simply and Stella pretended to understand. "Look, Digit we have to go. Get ready OK?"

A few moments of silence invaded the ship. "Where are we even going?" Flora asked the question that filled everyone's thoughts. Everyone gave a nod and Tech sighed.

"Zenith. We are going to stop Queen Electra." Tech said bitterly.

No one asked why. Instead, Stella piped up and started to speak as Tech motioned for Brandon to start to fly the ship to Zenith. "Electra? I worked for her." She said as the ship began to fly into the sky.

Tech nodded again. "Yeah we know. Maya worked for her too right?" She asked.

"Yes. Maya also said that if I got her caught then I would suffer the consequences. She never told me what they were but I still knew that it would be terrifying. So when I talked to you Tech I tried my best not to give anything away. But now that I'm free...I can. You see my mother told me that I had to go research into to life and death of the lost princess of Zenith. I asked no questions why. But now I know why...it's because she's actually alive isn't it." Stella looked Tech in the eyes and gave a smile of recognition. "You really look like the eleven year old girl that I was forced to research...Princess..."

Tech hung her head in shame. "Yep. I'm the lost princess." She mumbled making no eye contact with anyone.

Everyone held their breath as if there was something more that needed to be said along with those words. But instead Tech moved over to see how long it would take until they made it to Zenith. "According to the map it will take approximately twelve hours and seven minutes to get to Zenith." She said reading what was displayed on the hologram of the Magic Dimension. "Only twelve hours to go..." she whispered, her thoughts shifting to a couple days ago when she first met the prince in Magix.

-  
Timmy couldn't stop thinking about Tech. He still didn't make up his mind whether or not to forgive her after what she's done.

All the lies...

Even after she lied at the Gala he discovered on his own that she could possibly even be Electra's niece.

The lost princess...

Princess Tecna...

He knew that his parents have actually met the late king and queen of Zenith a long time ago. Again it was for politics, just as Electra was doing here now. But Timmy kept thinking back to try to remember if he ever met the Princess while they were visiting Magix. If he did then he would certainly remember...

Wouldn't he?

A knock on the door caused Timmy to answer it, and dropping the thoughts from his mind at the same time. He was surprised to see his royal adviser standing at the door, his gruff face contorted into what Timmy though was pity. Timmy's mind raced. Why was he here now?

"Timothy...It's time."

Timmy was confused. "For what?"

The royal adviser gave a small pity filled laugh. "I'm sorry your Highness. But I think it's time that we have to go to...Zenith."

Timmy held his breath. "Damn...I really wished there was some other way...Just some other way do protecting my kingdom. I'd do anything but this."

"Well...didn't Electra give you an option? Bring the girl to her. The girl is of no importance to us. She's a third class citizen. A cyborg. Your Highness, she is nothing. Just give her to the Queen and that will be the end of all the unnecessary drama." He gave a hopeful smile to Timmy.

Timmy knew that Electra just wanted Tech -er...Tecna- because she was going to kill the only person that can stop her from getting the throne. Timmy couldn't let Electra do that. If anyone was going to stop Electra's evil doings it would be the rightful Princess of Zenith. Princess Tecna...

"No...I'm sorry. I couldn't do that." Timmy replied sadly. "I have to do what's best for my planet. That instead of going to war like Electra threatened I'll give in to her demands of a marriage alliance. If I don't it will be too many innocent deaths." Timmy sullenly said and walked over to his closet where his packed suitcase was.

"I'm ready to go..." he announced and walked to the door carrying the suitcase. He looked back at his room one last time and sighed as he shut the door and followed behind his new royal adviser to seal his fate.

He is going to Zenith to get married to the person he doesn't love.

-  
Electra twirled a lock of her sun blonde hair around her finger. She thought about how everything was going perfectly.

Except her niece might ruin it all.

Electra hasn't heard from Maya in a long time. She sat uncertainly in front of her laptop hoping that Maya will contact her to tell her that she has caught the fugitives. But no response came. Electra grew worried. She got up and fiddled with the locket around her neck. She went towards the window and looked out upon her kingdom. Her kingdom. Not anyone else's. She thought about how everything would be ruined if Tecna came to Zenith. She upgraded the protection around Zenith to hopefully keep her niece away. Electra needed to keep Tecna out of Zenith until after the wedding. That way everything would be done...

She needed Tecna to stay out for two more days.

Just two days.

Electra's thoughts were interrupted as Maya teleported into the room using her magic. Maya panted and she looked messed up.

Electra narrowed her eyes at her royal adviser. "What are you doing here? Did you catch them?"

Maya answered the question with the disappointed look on her face.

Electra scoffed at Maya. "Oh. You have it coming to you. Remember, I keep to my promises." Maya kneeled down and started to beg for Electra's forgiveness.

"Please my queen! I'll find them! Please don't take my life!"

Electra thought for a moment. "Fine. I won't take your life. Instead, I'll take something else. But for now...Guards! Take this woman to the dungeons. Put her in an anti magic cell. I'll talk to you later!" Two guards came up to the woman and dragged her away, while she screamed on the top of her lungs.

Electra turned back to her window and smiled as she saw a ship with Magix's flag on it land a few feet from the palace where she was. Her guests of honour have arrived.

Step two of her plan was done.

-  
Oh! What's Electra gonna do to Maya? Don't worry I've got it all planned out...+laughs evily+ Anyway, thank Magix that I have off today! :P School is killing my writing ability! Yes, I do blame the school system for my lack of creativity sometimes! And in other news, Ignorance by Paramore is now one of my favorite songs! 


	10. Up in the Zenithian Woods

# Chapter 10 #  
Riven quietly walked through the forest. If he made any sound he could scare the prey away and he needed the food. Well, he and Musa needed the food. Even after four and a half years of knowing each other, it still didn't seem to click in Riven's mind that he was taking care of a voiceless girl who can only speak using hand gestures and writing in mud.

Riven eyed the prey, which happened to be a deer, and took out an arrow from his backpack.

He could only hear Musa through gestures. At first it was hard for him to interpret, but after a while he had gotten used to what each gesture meant.

He put the arrow into the bow and pulled back slowly, breathing ever so lightly as if not to disturb the grazing animal. He was about to let go of the arrow and hit the deer when a loud rustling in the leaves caused the deer to look up and scamper away. Riven turned around and held up the bow and arrow as a type of weapon.

"Who's there?" He called to where the noise came from and received no response.

He moved closer and still gripped the arrow, readying it in case he needed to fire. "Who's there?" He repeated again, with no response. "Dammit! I asked who the hells there an I demand an answer!" He almost shot the arrow into the bush when a navy haired girl popped her head out of the brush. She had an annoyed look on her face as she got up and dusted the leaves off of her blue gown. She readjusted her pigtails and frowned at Riven who gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry." He quietly replied and she knelt down and poured some water from her canteen onto the dirt by her feet. With a stick, she turned the dirt and water into mud and quickly wrote out a response.

*Really? You almost killed me an all I get is a sorry? Wow. You are pathetic. Why did I even become partners with you in the first place?*

Riven read the message and frowned at Musa, full of sadness for this response from her. Then, she gave a signature smile of hers to say that he was forgiven. He recognized this smile because of the years he's spent with her.

He had remembered the day perfectly. It was the day after he had run away from the orphanage where he had grown up at. He ran away in search of his real parents whom he firmly believed where still alive. He thought this because every night at the orphanage he always had the same dream -a little baby placed in his arms and his holding it and taking care of it. Then he calls put to his parents and they are heard coming down the hall. But they never make it to him. Then the baby starts to cry and is plucked from his arms suddenly. And he is rushed away to a locked room where he is still able to hear the baby's cries.- Every night that he had this dream he had always woken up screaming. After looking into the meanings of dreams, he realized that his parents were out there somewhere and he was motivated to find them. So when he was twelve he escaped and he ran to the abandoned parts of Zenith. He learned to hunt and the art of the crossbow which he is quite the master of. But after those few months alone he found her. Musa.  
Musa was by a holographic river bleeding from from her side. So he patched her up and when she awoke he found she couldn't talk.

There wasn't a way to find out who did this to her since she didn't remember a lot from her past.

"Musa." Riven began, hoping to spark a 'conversation' about her past that might help him learn her background. "What about your past life do you remember?" He sat down on a rock and placed his bags on the ground next to him. Musa followed suit and sat next to him, watering the ground beside her so she could respond. She took a deep and shaky breath and looked into Riven's maroon eyes. She always felt lost in them. After four years of knowing him, she thinks she's in love with him. Only she simply can't tell him. Unless she wrote it.

Musa shook herself from her thoughts and proceeded to write. *All I remember is a girl. Her name started with a...oh I don't know! I think...I remember that she died. I don't know how. And I know I used to sing. I used to sing at her grave. For her to come back. For her to be with me again...*

Musa dropped the stick she was writing with and silently sobbed at the hazy memories of her past. She didn't have a single clue who the girl was, but her mind seemed to command her to cry for the loss. It was as if all her memories of the girl were lost and erased. She put her head in her hands and her shoulders shook as she cried and cried. Riven seemed surprised at her sudden outburst and he placed and arm around Musa and pulled her close. For days now he urged to do that, to hold her hand or even kiss her lips. The only problem was he didn't know *how* to tell her that he liked her.

Or even better. He loved her.

Musa was glad that he placed his arm around her. It was support. But something told her it was more than that. Whatever it was she buried herself in his arms and cried. He rubbed her back and waited for the crying episode to end.

Soon after, Musa wiped the last of her tears away. She looked back into Riven's maroon eyes and was suddenly embarrassed at her crying. She blushed and pulled away from Riven's arms. *Sorry.* she wrote with the stick. *Anyway, I think I can still see the girl. She's in my dreams sometimes. She's usually slipping away from me and I try my hardest to save her but I can't I just can't. Why?*

Riven read the words over and over and marveled at how similar her dream was to his. "Musa...What does she look like?" He hoped she would paint a picture in his mind that was similar to his dream. But she only shook her head. She gestured to the fog on the river. Riven understood this meant she couldn't remember since her mind was fogged up. He nodded in understanding and lowered his head in disappointment. He could barely remember what the baby looked like. He'll probably never see the baby again so to him it didn't matter.

But to Musa it mattered a lot. The girl was intrusive in her dreams...in her life. She needed to know the importance of her. And anything else from her past that she could know.

Riven interrupted her thoughts yet again. "Come on Musa. Tomorrow we are going into Titania City. OK? I think we are going to find our parents there OK? We've been searching all throughout Zenith but I think we finally are going to find our families. OK?" Musa gave another small nod. Riven smiled. He knew that he was in love with her. He just couldn't tell if she liked him back. That's what scared him off from telling the truth. "Let's go to sleep. We have a hard day ahead of us."

He got up and pulled out two sleeping bags that he had gotten in another city a couple of months back. He handed one to Musa and they laid the sleeping bags side by side. Musa laid on her back and looked up at the stars wondering what adventures she and Riven might have tomorrow.

She failed to notice three things happening in the sky and right next to her.  
One was a ship, missing and not forgotten, making a landing in the field next to where Riven and her were, a cluster of fireworks erupting in Titania City commemorating the Queens engagement, and Riven's face watching her own seeing if his beauty would fall asleep peacefully and watching to make sure she stayed safe.

And as Musa drifted off to sleep, soon followed by Riven, no one heard the quick whispers that came from the field by theirs or the footsteps that erupted towards them as the fireworks continued to shoot into the night sky.

-  
*Aww...some Riven And Musa fluff! Just a little. Adorable! The others will also have their moments of fluffiness don't worry!  
This chapter was dedicated to one of reviewers, Swimmy, who has been waiting patiently for some MxR! ;)  
Next chapter is discovering a little bit more about a certain persons dream...And Timmy is kinda getting pissed off while he counts down his days of freedom from Electra... 


	11. Inside The Dungeon

# Chapter 11 #  
Electra received a loud knock on her door. She turned towards the door and turned the knob to open it. One of her guards slightly stepped into the room. His young face was marked with fear as he entered the Queen's chamber. He wasn't sure how to address her without getting her mad.

"Um...Your Highness...Queen..." He stammered.

Electra waved her hand in a motion that demanded him to continue.

He felt as if he might faint in fear. "The man still will not talk. You know...the old man named Sage Briar." The Queen looked at him with concern.

"What should I do then?" The question was said with more harshness than she intended.

"The dungeon master suggested for me to tell you to interrogate him yourself since you have..." He searched in his mind for the best word. "Really powerful powers."

She smiled slyly. "Tell the dungeon master I'll be right down to tort- I mean interrogate the old man."

The guard nodded and shuffled quickly to the door, heart beating fast and ready to get out of there. As soon as the young guard had left, Electra took her long blonde hair and put it in a high bun. She then quickly left her quarters and made her way through the castle. When she made it to the dungeon door, she looked back to see if anyone was following her. Since she didn't see anyone she continued into the dungeon.

Her face was illuminated by the series of small lights brightening the dungeons hallway. She looked into each cell with contained a prisoner that had done wrong to her or her ruling. Her high heels made a loud thump as she walked slowly to the last and most guarded cell in the dungeon.

She looked into the last cell and flinched when a hand was put on her shoulder. She turned around slowly and was relieved that it was only the main dungeon keeper.

Electra chuckled. "Oh. Valtor it's only you." She pointed to the man in the cell. "This one isn't being cooperative? Doesn't surprise me." She rolled her eyes. "He tried to cause a rebellion against me! He called me an unfit ruler and he said that he would do anything to find the missing heir to the throne. I had to put him here. And now he won't even tell us if anyone else was in on his plan. Pathetic." She turned to Sage Briar in his cell with a disgusted look.

Valtor gave her a half smile. "I've tried my best, my Queen. He just won't talk." Suddenly, Valtor felt a shift in the energy in the dungeon. He felt like an unwanted visitor was spying into their conversation. "My Queen, I'm going to check up on something..." He said and he started out to search for the misplaced person.

Electra nodded and took the key for the cell's lock from a hook that hung nearby. She put the key in the lock and turned it, opening the cell. Sage Briar looked up, the wrinkles that were permanently etched into his face turned deeper as he frowned at the sight of the Queen. "Murderer!" He managed to shout at the woman and her false smile turned turned bitter and sour. She narrowed her eyes.

"Briar...you almost ruined me with the rebellion...it's really a shame. Now, I won't let you go home until you tell the truth and tell me about anyone else in the rebellion." She caused a spark of electricity to hover over her hand. "Or else..." She warned and he shut his tired eyes.

"I know you have a family...don't you want to see them?"

Briar let a tear slip from his eyes. "Most of my family is...gone. I only have a granddaughter left..."

Electra had no sympathy for the man. "Aww...it's a shame if the girl never sees her grandfather again. Tell me...what planet is she from? That wretched Lynphea like you are from?" The Queen scoffed.

Briar thought about his little marigold. How heartbroken she would be if he never came back. How she must be searching everywhere for him. But he wouldn't be returning to her. He must keep his loyalty.

"I'll never tell." He whispered the defiance in hopes that Electra would take pity and not harm him.

Her teal eyes blazed with anger. "Whatever you want." She raised her hand and was about to send an electrical spell to provoke the old man into telling the truth.

But a hand held her hand back.

Her eyes widened and she shook her arm out of the grasp. She turned quickly but already knew who the person was.

"Really Electra? Why do you continue to stoop even lower?"

-  
Timmy impatiently changed the channels on the television he was watching. He was in the guest bedroom that was prepared for his arrival the day before. He knew that if he was in Zenith for anything but a marriage, then he would be completely fascinated at the technology that the castle had.

But he wasn't, so nothing fascinated him.

He finally settled on watching a news report. In doing so he tossed the remote over his shoulder and it landed in a thud by the oversized dresser. He sighed and tried to pay attention to what the reporters were saying, but he kept thinking about how after tomorrow, he was going to have to marry Electra. For his planet.

And then probably the day after he was going to be killed.

All of this just depressed him even more. He wished for his life before his parents death. A life where nothing was expected of him. One where he could actually fall in love with whomever he'd liked.

But suddenly, he had been swept up into a life of politics. One where you weren't to do what you wanted, but one where you were to consider the planets well being with it too.

Then, as he noticed a video which was being replayed on the news. He watched it and realized what it was. Tech...

The night of the Gala. Running in a jumbled mess from the palace, hair once in an elegant up do but now wet and matted to her forehead. Fear was written on her face and she continued to run from the few guards that followed her. He found himself in the video, standing uncertainly by the palace steps watching his love make a getaway.

It pained him to see the whole scenario play out again because of the pain that ensued that night...

Timmy shut the television off and walked to the door. He was in the hallway when he caught a glimpse of Electra's blonde hair as she opened a locked door, looked about suspiciously, and entered. Before the door could close, Timmy slipped in.

Electra continued down the hallway and Timmy followed far behind. The lights shone down on a few locked cells and he realized that he was probably in a secret dungeon. He hid behind a fee stacked crates and watched Electra.

Electra stopped at the last cell and Timmy watched intently to see what she was going to do. Timmy ducked down when he saw a person behind her head in his direction. He prayed that the guy wouldn't find him. Luckily, the man kept walking past him.

Electra was speaking to whoever was in the cell but he couldn't hear what she was saying. All he saw next was Electra's hand light up when she summoned a spell and was about to hit whoever was in the cell.

Without thinking, Timmy ran up to the Queen and grabbed her arm before she could harm anyone. She pulled her arm from his grip and turned around.

"Really Electra? Why do you continue to stoop even lower?"

She stared into his eyes with the most deathly filled stare. "What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed.

Timmy decided to be smart with his answer. "Well...I thought you forced me to come here because if I didn't then you would begin a war with my planet."

She didn't find his humour funny. "Go and stay where you were meant to be."

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Yeah and let this old man get beat up for nothing. Sure." But he didn't move from his spot.

"Get out!" Electra screamed and Timmy backed away slowly. He bumped into another person standing behind him.

"Valtor...take him back to where he needs to be." Valtor nodded and dragged Timmy out of the dungeon. As soon as Timmy was back in his guestroom, he finally felt the fear come over him. He needed to know what Electra wanted with the man and if he could find Tech soon...

-  
OK. We will see more into a certain person's dream NEXT chapter. Also next chapter, a girl we haven't heard from makes an appearance and Tech meets up with someone from her past. :-) 


	12. Nightmares

# Chapter 12 #  
Tech didn't know where she was. She was in her Enchantix and she was walking through a maze. It was foggy and she couldn't see where she was going. Suddenly, the fog cleared out and she could see she was standing in a garden. Tech looked around and noticed a little girl crying by the stone entrance where she was standing. Tech walked a few feet towards the girl and put her hand on the girls' shaking shoulder. She wiped the girl's tears away.

"What's the matter?" Tech asked calmly when the little child looked up. The girl's navy eyes widened in fright.

"Tecna...I've missed you but...how are you alive?" The girl adjusted her blue pigtails and stood up.

"What do you mean?" Tech asked. Then, the girl pointed to something behind Tech which caused her to turn around. Electra was behind them with a sly smile.

Tech moved in front of the girl who had started trembling in fear. "Electra leave her alone..." But before Tech could finish, Electra had shoved her aside and took the girl. The girl began to cry out. "Tecna! Help me!" Electra just shook her head at the child's cries. "She's gone. None of your singing will bring her back now." Electra gave a loud laugh and everything began to fade out for Tech. It started to get darker and darker until Tech felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Magenta? You OK? You were having a nightmare." Tech opened her eyes and saw Brandon's concerned face looking down at her. She was in the copilots seat, curled up in a ball and everyone else was crowded around her, watching as she had a horrible dream.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up. "I'm fine." She responded, hoping that the others wouldn't be able to tell the uncertainty in her voice. When Flora gave her a questioning look, Tech added "It was nothing. Just a girl who was captured by Electra. That's all."

Everyone except Helia was confused by this. "What did she look like?" Helia asked.

"Well...she had blue hair, navy eyes, and...I felt like I've seen her before...and her voice..." Tech thought for a moment. Suddenly she realized where she heard the girl's voice before. "Remember that day in the forest in Solaria where I heard Electra's voice? Well, thus girl was talking exactly like Electra but her voice felt more fit for her than it is for Electra." She looked at her friend's blank expressions. "I am not making sense, aren't I?"

Brandon shook his head. "Nope. Not at all. Anyway, Magenta, I want to let you know that we will land in Zenith in about..." he glanced over to his watch. "Five minutes."

Flora and Helia sat back in their normal seats and Stella sat in the small seat to the left of Brandon. Tech couldn't wait to see the planet where she was born and actually grew up in. But then she realized what she needed to pull off as soon as she made it: Make it into the heavily guarded Castle, Find Electra, Defeat Electra.

Three difficult things to do.

"Brandon? Where are we going to land?" Tech asked, anxiety filling her.

"Probably in the outer forest near Titania City or maybe..."

"Titania City is fine. I need to be able to get to the city quickly." Tech interrupted.

Stella turned to face Tech. "What do you mean? Are you going to defeat her yourself?"

Tech nodded and Stella shook her head. "Look, we are coming with you. You'll need as much backup as you can get. I've seen the type of security that Electra has and they can do anything." Stella said, determined to change Tech's mind.

Tech thought for a moment. "Fine. Everyone can come. But we have to extra careful."

Everyone agreed and they prepared to land the ship in Zenith where all their fates would be determined.

-  
Bea slowly knocked on her mother's front door. She waited until the door opened slightly and she saw her sisters frazzled face. Bea gave an apologetic smile to her sister and asked if she could enter. Gigi gave her sister an angry face and called her mother to the door.

"Gigi. I told you so many times not to keep the door open. Heat is very expensive. Especially since we had to..." Anna stopped as soon as her eyes fell upon her daughter. She took in her daughters state, frizzy hair and wrinkled clothes. Deep inside, the mother wanted to hug her daughter and welcome her back in. But she thought back to the day of the Gala. When her own daughter yelled at her for being heartless to Tech. Anna thought about all the hatred she had pushed upon Tech. But she knew it was for good reason. Tech was a cyborg after all and in Magix cyborgs are frowned upon. But ever since Tech left and disappeared from Magix Anna and her only daughter left Gigi had to get jobs to make ends meet. Before Tech had left, she had been the worker making a lot of money to support the family. But now with her gone, Anna is forced to sell her fancy things and get backbreaking jobs. She mentally cursed at Tech for her disappearance.

Anna didn't embrace her daughter. Instead, she went to Bea's old room, took a box, and shoved all of her clothes and some of her desktop things into the box. She came back to the front door and pushed the box into her daughters arms and slammed the door without even greeting the girl. Gigi stared at her mother in surprise.

"Mom...You do know that you just slammed the door on your daughter Bea right?"

Anna glanced over to Gigi and began to cry. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor in tears. "I can't forgive her. I can't forgive Bea...or even that horrible Tech...If Tech was still here then everything would be fine. We would have our fine things and we wouldn't have to work. Gigi..." She stopped and let the tears continue down her face as Gigi watched in horror as her mother had a mental breakdown. She wrapped an arm around her mother and tried to comfort her.

Bea stood speechless with the box of her belongings in her hand. "Mother?" She whispered to the closed door and backed away from it slowly. She couldn't believe her mother wouldn't even bother to listen to her apology for running away from home. Tears slipped down Bea's cheeks and she gave one last glance to her home and turned away. She took her cell phone from her pocket and called for a hover to come so she could go as far from her old home as she could.

Suddenly, footsteps came from behind Bea and she turned around to face a man.

"Aren't you Tech's sister?" He asked.

Bea stopped and turned around. "Excuse me?" She asked, searching in her mind for any memories of this man, but coming short.

"You know what I said. Aren't you Tech's sister?"

"Depends on who's asking."

The man smiled and responded "I'm Radius. I was in charge of the Cyborg Draft and I know where your sister is."

Bea was skeptical of this man. "Prove it. Prove that you knew Tech."

Radius pulled out Tech's file of when she was first checked into the Draft. Bea flipped through it, marveling at how much these people knew about her stepsister. All of the information seemed correct so Bea decided to trust the man. "Where is she?" Bea asked and Radius' smile faltered. The way she looked at him with determination and curiosity was the same way his love Anna looked. Radius was filled with pain and suddenly he didn't know if he should tell this girl.

But the sadness filling her face caused him to tell her. "I know she's on Zenith. Or at least getting there. You promise not to tell anyone?"

"I promise."

Radius flinched as a memory of Anna filled his mind. His daughter had just been born and Anna was reminiscing about how they met.

"Radius, I never though that we would get married. I thought my parents wouldn't allow it. I'm glad I was wrong." She had said, holding the baby up so Radius could see her sweet face.

"Anna...do you think love lasts?" Radius asked taking his daughter and rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms.

Anna thought for a minute. "I think so."

Radius smiled. "Do you promise you'll love me and Stella forever?"

"As long as you will Radius. I promise."

Bea waved her hand in front of Radius' face. "Are you OK?"

He nodded and composed himself. "Would you like to see your sister?" He asked suddenly.

Bea was filled with excitement. "Yes! Are we going to Zenith?" She asked and Radius hushed her.

"Don't yell. No one can know. If they find Tech then it's all over."

Bea was confused. "What do you mean?"

Radius sighed and began explaining to Bea that her stepsister was actually the Lost Princess of Zenith and how she was going to defeat the Queen.

Bea couldn't believe that her sister was actually a Princess. "Wow." Was all she could say in her amazement.

Radius nodded. "Wow indeed Bea. And now, if you'd like to join me, we will go to Zenith and help her defeat Electra. Will you come?"

Bea nodded again and picked up her box of belongings as Radius called a hover to take them to the Ship port.(1)

And as the hover took them to the Ship port, Bea didn't even bother to look back at the life she'd just left behind.

-  
(1) Basically an airport for ships like the Owl ship in Winx Club.  
Yep. Another chapter done! In the next one, Tech finds out about the dream/nightmare and they make it to Zenith. 


	13. When your Past Catches Up to You

# Chapter 13 #  
Brandon slid the side door of the ship open and took a deep breath. "Fresh air! Thank Magix!" He stepped off of the ships platform and onto the forest floor. Flora followed, taking in the beauty of the moonlit forestry around her. She gripped Helia's arm.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She whispered into the night and Helia smiled. He noticed a small bunch of marigolds next to his feet. He took one and held it out to Flora.

"You're even more beautiful my flower." He placed the marigold in her palm and her face grew red. She twirled the marigold with her thumb and forefinger and glanced down at the petals. Then she turned to look into his eyes. "Thank you Helia. How did you know that marigold is my favourite flower?" She smiled and Helia kissed her cheek. But he saw pain in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Helia noticed Stella waving for them to catch up with the rest of the group. Helia nodded and turned back to Flora. A tear slipped down her cheek. "My grandfather used to call me that. Oh Helia-" She rested her head on his shoulder and continued to sob quietly. "Flora. I promise you that we will find him. I swear on my life..." She nodded and pulled away from him. They ran ahead to catch up with group who was a couple of feet away.

Tech looked around, surveying the area for the quickest way to Titania City. She pushed a branch of a nearby tree out of the way, revealing a small stream. Stella knelt down and scooped some water in her hands and drank. "Wow. Zenith water is pretty good!" She said scooping some more. Brandon knelt down beside her and did the same. "Hey, it is good."

Tech rolled her eyes. "Come on guys! We came here to stop Electra, not marvel over how wonderful the purified stream water is on Zenith!" Brandon looked up. "Great Magix, Magenta! We still have time! The weddings only tomorrow!"

"Yeah, but we have to- I repeat -stop her by the time of the wedding and by the looks of the tighter security around the perimeter of Titania City, it looks as though we aren't on the guest list." Stella held up her hand for a high-five but Tech just ignored her. Instead, Tech started to walk along the stream but stopped as soon as she heard rustling coming from a patch of trees behind her and she held up her hand in defense. "Who's there?" She whispered. No response came. She made her way back to the group slowly, in hopes that the noise wasn't made by one of the members of Electra's army. A member like Helia used to be.

The memory of Helia's tattoo came back into Tech's mind.

*ZEOH234760*

"Guys...I heard a noise..." Brandon rolled his eyes. "Magenta, stop being paranoid! There's probably nothing there!" He walked towards were Tech was pointing to and looked. "See? No-" Suddenly a man walked out of the shadows. He had a braid running down his back, a long staff was held in his right hand. He smiled a mischief filled smile and his purple eyes glimmered. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Tech began to feel lightheaded as she knew that this man was coming for her. She lifted her arm in an attempt to shield herself in case he approached. He started walking forward. Tech readied herself. As he got closer, she was about to fire an attack when the man passed her. Instead of coming after her, he continued after Helia.

"Long time no see, Nabu." Helia said pulling Flora behind him, to protect her. Nabu looked into Helia's navy eyes, searching for an answer. "Why did you leave the mission?" Nabu asked.

"Simple." He glanced back to Flora who gave an uncomprehending smile.

Nabu let out a laugh without the humour. His eyes turned cold. "You promised...escape. Together. And you abandon it for...her?" Nabu clutched his staff and held it out in front of him. "I thought we were friends!"

Brandon put a hand on his shoulder. "Woah buddy! Chill for a minute! We don't need an argument or fight! All we need is the directions to Titania City, if you'd give us them. Then we'd be on our way."

Helia's mouth dropped open as Brandon said this and Nabu's smile turned to excitement. He looked to the people he'd overlooked. His eyes fell upon Tech, in her Enchantix form, teal eyes widening. "Good going Brandon." Tech said as Nabu came up to her. Tech noticed the writing that was on his arm.

*ZEON092816*

"The lost Princess? The Queen will be so happy to have her back in her possession." He held his staff in the air and started to recite and ancient spell. Tech stood, not knowing what to do or where to run. Helia intervened by running in front of Tech, shielding her from Nabu's capture spell. "I won't let them get you, Princess. Remember, I will protect you." She gave a quick smile as Helia shouted for her to run. The group began to scamper away from the stream. Flora stopped and turned to look at her love one more time before Tech took her hand and gave her a reassuring smile and pulled her to start running.

Fireworks rang out in the distance, but getting louder as the group ran on. "We must be nearing Titania City!" Brandon panted and as soon as they thought they were far enough from Nabu and Helia's fight, they stopped to rest. Flora sat on a small rock and began to cry once again. This time, Stella sat beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Stars...It's Helia isn't it?" Flora's mind couldn't form words or even thoughts. The only thing in her mind was Helia. Her only true love. And she lost him. She searched her pocket for the marigold given to her just a few moments before. She examined it and noticed the flower was still in perfect shape, despite being in her pocket.

Stella eyed the beautiful flower. "Wow. That's pretty." And with that comment, Flora broke into hysterics.

"First, I lose my grandmother, next my grandfather goes missing, and now Helia is off fighting some wizard slash Queen's army guy who's out to kill Tech!" She threw the flower to the ground. "Why do I have to lose everything I love? It isn't fair!" She pulled her knees up and put her arms around them.

"It isn't fair." Stella echoed "But the world isn't fair. This is all I've gotten from being out of my tower for a mere twelve hours. Brandon has been labeled a fugitive and criminal in what you call Magix, Tech's evil aunt stole her boyfriend-"

"He's not my boyfriend." Tech interrupted.

"Yeah right, everyone's seen the look on your face when he's mentioned." Tech bit her lip and looked down at the ground.

"Just as I thought." Stella continued. "Anyway, stole her boyfriend and killed her parents, and for Helia forced him from his home in Lynphea. Yes, I do think the world isn't fair, but we have to do our best with what's handed to us." She picked up the abandoned flower and placed it in Flora's brown hair. "It will all get better." Stella concluded.

Flora smiled up at her. "Everyone has to make sacrifices, right?"

Tech walked up to her and nodded. "Right. It's just that some sacrifices are greater than others."

"I think we should be going." Flora said getting up and pushing a branch out of her way. Suddenly, she stopped. "There are people here."

Tech walked up behind her and looked to see a burgundy haired man and a navy haired girl sleeping side by side. A memory resurfaced and Tech stopped herself from moving any closer to the strangers. In a garden...she tried to protect the girl...well a younger version of this girl. But she was sure that it was this girl. And her eyes fell upon the man. His expression seemed all too familiar, like a long lost friend of some sort. She walked towards them, and no one dared to stop her.

She kept down by the girl and shook her shoulder once. With that, the girl opened her eyes quickly and held up her hands in defense. The man jumped up and pushed Tech away from the girl. Tech was too stunned by her to notice she had been shoved. "You're the girl..."

The girls eyes lighted in surprise. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Instead, she moved closer to Tech and put her hand on her face. She looked into her eyes in amazement. Quickly, she wrote out something in the mud by her feet and Tech glanced down to read it.

*You're the girl in my dream, too. You're...the princess. And I'm your cousin, Electra's stepdaughter!*

Tech looked into the girls eyes, confused. "You can't...speak?" The girl nodded her head. Tech realized all the rumours about Electra came true...and somehow they were part of a prophecy. "Electra has your voice...doesn't she?" The girl nodded again and wrote something else in the mud.

*My name is Musa. This is Riven.*

She pointed to the man next to her, who's eyes were cold and unresponsive. But when Tech walked towards him to greet him, he looked into her large teal eyes. "I'm Tech."

"As you've read, I'm Riven." He said slowly, as his mind was reminded about the dream he had a few nights ago...

He searched Tech's face, matching it exactly with the baby's face, the one he always lost in his dreams.

"No...it can't be..." he backed away slowly, trying to escape the reality, even if it was wonderful.

Musa grabbed his hand. Her eyes were filled with concern. He shook his head. Tech's magenta hair...teal eyes...just like the baby in his dreams...

A princess. She was a princess. And he was nothing. An orphan...

But then again, she was an orphan too.

The pieces of the puzzle that was Riven's background were falling into place.

"Are you OK dude?" Brandon asked, filling the silence with his voice. Riven shook his head again and couldn't believe what he was about to say. "It's not OK. I understand everything now. Tech, I know you probably won't believe this but..."

He took a deep breath and took Tech's hand in his.

"I think you're my sister."

-  
Sorry for the long wait. I was depressed all week and I couldn't find any inspiration to write this chapter.

Any way, I know you're thinking "if Riven is Tech/Tecna's brother then if he's in love with Musa doesn't that mean he's in love with his cousin?"

The answer is no.

I'm taking this as a step cousin type thing because Musa is Electra's stepdaughter and that makes her step cousin to Riven and Tech. Just to clear up the air. :)

Next chapter: Infiltrate the Castle! Finally! 


	14. Plan of Action

# Chapter 14 #  
Tech stared blankly at Riven. Her mind was full of questions, doubts, and general amazement. Riven was her brother? Musa was her cousin? She shook her head. She still barely believed she was an actual princess, so how was she going to believe she actually had any family members besides her evil aunt? "I...don't believe you."

Musa's violet eyes widened and she placed her hand on Tech's shoulder. She nodded repeatedly in hopes Tech would understand that she meant it was indeed true. She was related to them.

Riven didn't know anything about his real parents except that he saw shadowy figures of them in his dreams every night. But he was absolutely one hundred percent sure that Tech was the baby in his dream and she was his sister. Tech felt all eyes on her as she continued to deny the fact.

Tech needed to run away from this. Her past life was so new to her - too new to her - that she felt like the only logical thing to do was run from it all. Or if you have a pair of wings, to fly. She always knew not to run from her problems but her mind didn't register this. Instead, she felt herself pulling out of the grasp of Musa and flying back towards where they had just came from. Her instincts told her to fly back to the only place where she would have someone to trust, someone to take her back to her old life. Of course, if she went back she would just be a despised cyborg living in Magix with an evil step mom and the only guy she'd ever loved marrying her aunt.

Her thoughts made her stop flying and put her feet on the ground.

She knew that there was no going back. Not if she wanted everyone's lives to go back to the way they were supposed to be before Electra messed it all up.

Riven walked casually up to her, deep in thought. Tech glanced over at him, and realized that his life was just as messed up as hers. She wondered what things happened to him in his childhood that gave him a sense of not belonging to anything. Somehow she felt that was what he felt. His deep purple eyes locked with hers, giving off a message. *Believe me.* Tech sighed and shook her head. "Riven...how can I believe you? I only met you three minutes ago!"

Riven took a step towards her, took her hand in his, and pleaded. "Please, Tech. You have to trust! I know you are my sister! You are the child that I saw in my dreams all these years!"

Tech sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Honestly Riven, I don't know what to believe anymore. Just four measly days ago, I thought I was nothing but an under appreciated Cyborg who had to work as a mechanic for her annoying stepmother. But after finding out that I am actually the princess of Zenith, a fairy, a target of her aunt who is the Queen of Zenith, I realized my whole life was a lie. And to make it even worse, after attending the annual Gala in Magix, Electra has been after me. And somehow, probably because of war threats, she is forcing the prince of Magix to marry her..." Tech took a deep breath. "We have to stop it." She concluded and looked down to the ground. "Oh, just so you know, I can't cry."

Riven blinked, taking in the information. "Wow. This all happened in four days? But you should know that Electra's wedding is this afternoon. That's why the fireworks are going off." He pointed to the sky where fireworks erupted, lighting up the night sky faintly from where they were standing. Tech closed her eyes and looked away.

"Well, we have to stop her. Everyone here has been affected by her and has means of revenge. But the only problem is...we lost out guide for Zenith. Helia was the one that knew the most about the place."

Riven smiled a small smile and placed his hand on Tech's shoulder. "I'll do it. I know these streets since as an orphan on the run, I needed to know the best places to go for food and homes." Tech thanked him and they both walked back to the group in silence.

"We're heading into Titania City now." Tech exclaimed when she reached the group. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that the sun was steadily rising and soon it would be morning. "And we have to hurry. We don't want people to see us!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brandon shouted and everyone nodded, filled with excitement.

"I was thinking we should split up." Flora said quietly, speaking in what seemed like ages. In the faint light of the sun her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but her green emerald eye were filled with determination. "We have less of a chance of being caught by one of Electra's guards if we split the group."

Musa hurriedly wrote something on the ground and stood up to let everyone see it.

*The groups should be: Riven, Tech, Flora in one group and Brandon, Stella, and I in the other. Since Riven and I know the most about the surrounding we should lead the groups.*

"Alright, we'll do that." Tech said. "But I think to not make it to obvious that we aren't from Zenith, we should go in the ship all the way until the very edge of Titania." Brandon was the only one who was truly happy by that. The others didn't want to go through the jet lag and turbulence like last time.

-  
"Digit, repeat that last thing again." Brandon said slowly hoping he heard wrong. They were in the ship and Digit was giving them directions to the city which was only a few feet from them. "Digit...repeat!"

Digit gave a small defeated mumble and refused to continue speaking. Tech got up and walked over to the control panel where Digit's personality chip was held. "Digit, if you don't speak I'm pulling you from the ship!"

Digit scoffed over the ships speakers. "Yeah, like I even like being a huge stupid ship!"

Brandon looked hurt and he turned to Tech. "Make her stop offending my beautiful ship!"

"Ugh, both of you are acting like children! Digit just tell us what you said before sweetheart!" Stella spoke, pushing Tech away from the panel and back to her seat. Tech sat down and waited for the response.

"Well, Zenith's barriers around Titania are especially strong. They might be for keeping you guys out."

Brandon, Tech, and Riven whipped there heads into the direction of the speaker. "What?" The three exclaimed simultaneously. Digit scoffed again. "You heard me."

Suddenly the ship stopped mid flight as if it hit something, although nothing was in front of it. "Now how do we get in?"

Tech thought back to just three days ago when she had to escape from the Gala by using her new powers. "I've got it!" She yelled and flew to the panel and pulled out Digit's chip, causing the ship to slowly start to lose power. It's lights started to flicker out and Tech flew out, chip in hand. "Are you crazy Magenta?" Brandon called after her, watching her as she came up to the barrier and placing the chip on it. She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy in the chip. "Digit...you have to...be able to do it..." she muttered as her energy drained from her, powering the chip.

Suddenly, the force-field started to appear, green and purple swirls appeared all along the now white barrier, coming from the small chip. Then, the entire barrier turned purple and fell to the ground followed by Tech. The chip fell to the ground next to her and the ship, now able to enter the city, hovered above her. Riven got out and picked up the chip and scooped up Tech in his arms carrying her to the ship.

He laid her unconscious body in the small seat and put the chip in her limp hand. Flora knelt down by her and put her hand on Tech's forehead. "She doesn't have a fever. She'll wake up soon." Brandon stood and put the chip back in the panel, giving the ship power again. He started to fly the ship into the city.

Tech opened her eyes. "Did it work?" She asked quietly. Stella pulled her up and started laughing happily. "Did it work? You're a genius! Oh course it worked! Look!" Stella pointed out of the ships front windshield to the futuristic city of Titania. Snow was falling even though it was mid summer. Newer versions of androids than in Magix flew around the city keeping the technological buildings managed and updated. The city's dwellers didn't notice the ship flying above them. They were safe.

Tech couldn't believe this was the place where she was born. Her hands were pressed up against the window as she watched the entire city fly by her in delight. She felt like she had finally found her home. The place where she belonged was here.

In the light morning sun, the faintly visible castle was seen. It was stationed on one large pillar made of multiple technology inspired bricks. The castles interior was entirely hidden by a large one way window. The people on the inside could see out but not vise-versa.

Brandon lowered the ship and stopped it on the side of the large hover filled street. Tech moved away from the window and took the chip out of the panel again. She was about to open the door to get out of the ship when Musa stopped her. She pointed to Tech's wings and shook her head. Tech nodded and de-transformed back into her jumpsuit. She stepped back and let everyone get out of the ship before she walked over to the closet in the back of the ship.

In the closet was her ball gown she had worn to the Gala just a few days before. It was in a messy and wrinkled state from being in there for so long. She searched for the hidden pocket and pulled out the small android hidden in that pocket. It was the princes android, the one she had promised to fix when she first met him.

She tucked the Android in the same pocket as Digit's chip was in her jumpsuit and started out of the ship, leaving behind the muddy mess of a dress.

The groups split up into the two groups they were told to go to. Their rendezvous point was the castle in two hours. In three hours the Queen's wedding would begin and they had to be ready.

-  
Timmy took a long and slow deep breath. He stood in front of the full length mirror and he had his Wedding outfit on. It was just a simple tux. Nothing special. He didn't care anyway. His life was virtually over anyways.

His royal adviser came behind him and patted his shoulder awkwardly, for the adviser didn't really know what to do.

"You can go..." Timmy said in an attempt to get the man away so he could enjoy his final moments of freedom. "Please leave."

The adviser nodded and whispered "This is for your kingdom. Your planet is at stake here. And forget about the girl you danced with at the Gala. She's probably out of this galaxy by now. She'll never be a bother again. After all, why should you even worry or care about her? She lied to you. She was a Zenithian. You cannot trust her."

Timmy didn't know what to say. He shook his head. "You're wrong about Tech! She wasn't like that!"

"It was probably an illusion! Come on! Why should you even stand up for her! She'll never do you any good!"

Timmy shook his head again. "I said for you to leave, and I expect you to follow orders." He said, angry.

The adviser bowed stiffly and walked out, not looking back.

"What would you know? You never spoke to her, heard her problems, exchanged words which led to conversations. You never met her. You never kissed her..." Timmy spoke softly, hoping Tech would hear. "You never fell in love with her."

-  
Tech walked quietly alongside Flora and Riven in hopes that no one would notice her eyes or think twice about her hair color. When someone began to look at her suspiciously she would duck her head or hide behind Riven. She needed to hide her true identity from anyone who could pose a threat to her.

As they came closer to the castle, Tech kept count of how long until the Wedding was scheduled to begin. They only had an hour to get into the castle as the palace tower first came into view. Flora mentioned that they'd run but Riven vetoed the idea since they would definitely be noticed if they did that. Tech was about to suggest they hitch a ride on a hover when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Tech flinched and pulled away from the touch, turning to see who did it. In front of her stood a girl, not older than sixteen, with tired emerald eyes and long auburn braids running down her back. She held a suitcase in her hand and beside her was a middle aged man with the same excited expression as the girl.

Tech's heart skipped a beat and her arms flew around the girls neck in an embrace. "Oh, Bea! I've missed you my sister!" Bea returned the hug and tears began running down her solemn face. They pulled away and Tech turned to Radius. "Thank you for reuniting my sister and I. And I'd like to give you a reunion. Just stay with us sir and you will see your daughter for the first time in years." Radius's smile faltered and then erupted into a laugh. "Darling, you know where Stella is?" Tech nodded and the newly expanded group started moving towards the castle entrance.

By the entrance the other group waited and Tech waved Stella over to them.

"Stella, this is your father and Radius this is your daughter." Both father and daughter looked at each other, confusion written all over their faces until Radius broke the silence and hugged his daughter. "Stella..." his tears stopped him from saying more.

Stella hugged him back, feeling protection in his arms. "What happened to your sunny hair?" Radius asked running a hand through her brown hair.

"I don't know what you mean. I've always had this hair."

The two continued the reunion as Riven began giving orders to the group. "Brandon, you and Stella will go through the balcony and try to find Electra. Muse and I will take the gardens and Flo and Tech will take the dungeon route. Understood? Whomever finds Electra first will have to stop her. And Tech, you know that if none of us can stop her then you will have to stop the wedding, right?"

"Yes. I know." She responded.

"Alright. The best of luck to everyone." Riven said and started off to the gardens with Musa. The rest of the group broke into the pairs and started off into the direction of the places where they were told to go.

-  
Next four chapters are my personal favorites!  
Longest chapter I have ever written. Total words:2600 something. Not counting the Authors note.  
Next: When Flora and Tech go through the dungeons they reunite with two people lost but not forgotten, and Timmy will run into a certain someone...(you know who I'm talking about.) 


	15. Reunions

# Chapter 15 #  
The hour of Electra's wedding was quickly approaching. All the city dwellers were anxiously awaiting the alliance that was about to happen between Magix and their beloved planet of Zenith. As they already knew, Electra's wedding was for the power, the control of as much as she could get. In roughly one hour, the Queen would process down the aisle, no interruptions whatsoever. Electra had made sure a few days before when she realized she hadn't finished off her niece after all that the barrier around Zenith was strengthened as much as possible and would allow no unwanted intruders. Electra had realized that after Maya's defeat at the tower on Solaria that her niece had a clue at what she was doing.

A sly smile appeared on Electra's rose red lips as her thoughts came back to her royal advisor. What to do about her? Electra's mind ran through dozens of ideas of how to punish the woman, when one of the palace maids entered the bedroom, a long white dress in her arms. "My Queen, here is your dress. I have worked very hard on making it in such short notice. I hope you find it to your liking." The maid's words came out in a rush, a rambled mess, trying to hide the fear in her voice with a small smile.

Examining the dress, Electra found it to be exactly what she had wanted with no mistakes at all. The dress was the perfect shade of ivory, no sleeves, decorated with pearls and beads. "Looks OK." She said, waving away the maid. "You may go."

Once the girl had left, Electra slipped into the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. She had another maid do her hair which now was in a small bun on her head, held up with her tiara and a veil. She slipped her silver pumps on and then, giving one last glance at the mirror, she proceeded to the door.

-  
Tech and Flora found the outside door to the dungeon slightly ajar, as if inviting them inside. Hesitantly, they entered and were taken back by the medieval style the dungeon adorned. The dark room caused Tech to want to back and forget this whole mess that began by her going to the Gala. But the concern in Flora's eyes caught Tech's attention. "Flora, what's the matter?" She asked, and when the brunette didn't respond Tech looked over to where she was staring.

The dungeon cell which Flora was staring at contained a man, maybe in his late fifties, looking completely exhausted. In his left hand, he twirled a small yellow flower which Tech couldn't tell the name. His head hung low and his eyes cast downwards looking only towards the floor. His graying hair lay in matted clumps across his forehead and his clothes were dirty. In a gruff but sweet voice he constantly repeated, "My sweet marigold...my sweet marigold," and that's when Flora ran up to the bars.

Her hand was wrapped around one bar and the other was reaching into the cell. "Grandfather! I'm here!" She called out loudly. The man looked up and a confused look passed over his face. "Flora! I'm Flora! You remember, don't you?" His confusion was gone as soon as the words left her lips. "Flora!" His hand reached out and brushed against the tips of her fingers. Tears of happiness fell down her cheeks and his simultaneously. "I missed you..."

The sweet moment was abruptly ended when a woman's voice rang out, echoing in the large corridor. "Well. I guess I was wrong, Briar. You are reunited with family. But you won't be for long." A chilling laughter came next, sending shivers down Tech's spine.

Flora looked back at Tech, fingers tightening around her grandfather's, tears stopped falling. Tech dared to look up to where the staircase was and to look into the eyes of the person she was trying to bring down. Teal eyes looked back to Tech's own, filling her with fear. "Oh, and my niece finally decides to visit. Wonderful. Why don't I show you around? I think there are two people who would like to help you out here. Nabu? Valtor? Would you please come here?"

In a flash, two men came to stand next to Electra at the staircase and they slowly walked up to the two girls.

"Tech, run!" Flora yelled and then pushed Tech out of guys way. With one last look at Flora, Tech began to run away through the maze of the dungeons corridors. Valtor quickly followed behind her.

Electra smiled. "Nabu, I think you'll be fine here. When Valtor captures the girl, tell him to bring her to the castle tower on the west wing. See you in an hour." She waved and took the staircase back into the castle.

-  
Tech was running out of breath as she tried to outrun Valtor. Recognizing symbols around the castle, she noticed she had made it to the guest wing - the east wing of the castle. Valtor wasn't near her so she darted into the closest open door. Before Valtor could come, she closed the door and pressed herself against it. She waited for a moment, holding her breath and not daring to move until she was positive he had not followed.

Tech sighed with relief, leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor. Catching her breath she wrapped her arms around her legs. Her eyes were closed as the shallow breaths quickly came back to normal. A voice rang out, disturbingly monotone despite the circumstances. "What are you doing here?"

Her eyes snapped open and she got up quickly. The prince came towards Tech not to far that it would be awkward, but not to close making a symbol of distrust from him. "Your Majesty..." she began out of habit, "I didn't expect to see you here."

The two stared into each others eyes, but it wasn't the same as when they first shared a kiss a couple of days before. No, now they were acting like strangers, enemies almost. Tech was the one to break the stare, as she noticed the hardness in his eyes, something she never thought she would see three short days ago. "I can't believe you lied," Timmy blurted out, "I actually liked you and..." the look in his eyes was pure torture for Tech, "I thought you felt the same. I guess I was wrong." He turned away.

"You weren't wrong! Please, listen to what I have to say..." Tech began.

"And why should I listen? You are really a Zenithian. You are a complete lie. I'm guessing that everything before the Gala was just...a lie. And because of that, I'm sorry to say but...I think you're even worse than the Queen."

Tech's heart broke when those words escaped his mouth. But, he did have a point. She did lie. She hurt him.

"Over these few short days that seemed endless, I was debating whether I really was in love with you or it was just an illusion. In the end, I thought I loved you, but I was in love with an illusion, a lie. You really were none of what you told me in Magix, were you?"

"Let me tell you something," Tech began again moving towards Timmy, "Yeah, I'm a Zenithian. Sure, Electra's my aunt, and yeah just for the hell of it I did lie. But I lied for a reason. And the reason was because before just three days ago, I was a normal cyborg girl living in Magix. I had no memory of my life and past on Zenith. Damn, I didn't even know any of that until I went to the Cyborg Draft and Radius told me." She turned from the prince and moved over to where an opened window was. "I never meant to hurt you Timmy. I-I just..." she let out a breath and the prince came over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"I guess I just wanted to stay in my life of being a mechanic in Magix. Being a despised cyborg is a better feeling than being an internationally hated Zenithian. I didn't want to let go of that piece of 'normality' I had been accustomed to for years."

"You're missing a key fact. You're the lost princess of Zenith, aren't you?"

She looked into his hazel eyes in surprise. "How do you know?"

The faintest of smiles appeared on his face. "The pieces fit together perfectly. I mean, I realized everything you told me about your past was connected to why the Queen treated you like that."

Tech blinked a couple of times and realized the information really was out there the whole time. People just needed to piece it together.

"So, do you still trust me? And if you don't are you still going ahead with the whole marriage thing? Come on Timmy! You know she'll make things pretty bad for the people of Magix!"

She turned to look into his eyes which were reflecting defeat. She took his hand in her metal one and moved closer to him.

"But, do you know the consequences of not marrying her? She'll wage war. We aren't ready for that. So instead I'll keep her from war for as long as I possibly can."

"But Timmy! If she gets the opportunity to reach the throne, and she finds no more use of you, then s-she'll..."

"What's the worst she can do? Kill me? Better than to live with her in my opinion." Tech rested her head on his shoulder and he embraced her. "I'll be the martyr for my planet."

"But you don't have to be." Tech said softly.

"What do you mean?"

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes again. Suddenly, the feeling of a few days before rushed back. Tech couldn't fight it. She leaned close to Timmy and kissed him. He couldn't fight it, either and kissed her back.

But as soon as the sweet moment came, it was interrupted as a knock was heard on the door. The two pulled away, and Tech's eyes widened.

"I have to hide..." she said and Timmy nodded.

He guided her to the balcony. She posed herself on the railing, ready to jump onto the nearby windowpane which was a few feet from where she stood.

"I'm guessing this is goodbye? Since the Wedding..." Timmy began.

"I'm guessing we'll see each other soon enough..." Tech said and jumped to the windowpane. Timmy ran back inside just in time see his royal adviser.

"It's almost time." Was all the man said before exiting again. But, not before giving Timmy a smirk and saying, "Keyholes are good for a reason. Next time, think twice about having the most wanted fugitive of Magix in the palace, OK?"

-  
Nabu walked up to Flora and looked into the emerald eyes of hers. "So, want me to release the old man?" Flora nodded and pressed herself up to the bars. "I'll do anything to have him out."

"Oh, really? Let us see about that, shall we?" He pulled an old rusty key from his pocket and put it in the huge metal lock, turning it until a click was heard. The bars slid open, disappearing behind the brick wall and revealing her grandfather. His strength was drained but he still managed to make it out of the confinement and to stumble to his marigold.

Flora held him in a long hug. Nabu's smile returned, but this time it was a true one. "This is cute. But, I had orders from the queen for a reason so here we go." He waved his staff over the dark corner of the hall revealing one more cell. Flora squinted against the low light of the corridor, eyes trying to make out what was in the cell. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed the faint silhouette of a man.

Her grandfather craned his neck also to see the importance of the cell.

Flora gasped and pulled from her grandfather's embrace. She ran up to meet the bars of the cell and she took the unmoving figures hand in hers.

"Oh Helia..." Flora whimpered. "What did he do to you?" She said, taking in his condition. He was cut in many places, his wound from a few days earlier had reopened and his hair was matted and dirty. He lifted his head a few centimeters and his eyes seemed distant and weak, not like the vibrant, deep, poet she met on Lynphea. He didn't seem like the man who would threaten to kill Brandon or offer to help her find a missing grandfather. His face was a mix of emotions now, fear being the prominent one, anger close second. His tattoo was the only thing Flora could confide in showing that this was the real Helia.

Tears flooded her eyes. "Helia...what happened to you?"

Nabu kneeled beside her. "Just a beating from me, remember the fight in the forest? He had it coming. After all, it was him who deserted the mission and his best friend for a girl looking for a family member." He glowered at Flora. "Now, which one do you love more? Because, only one is going to leave this dungeon."

It took Flora a few moments to take in what Nabu dared to say. The tears flooding her eyes threatened to overflow. "No. I can't choose." She whispered.

"Queen's orders. Now choose. Unless...unless you want to take their place."

Flora glanced over to her grandfather whose sweet eyes begged her not to do it. Then she looked deep into Helia's unfamiliar eyes and tried to decode what message he attempted to tell her. Finally, the tears fell, rushing down her cheeks and landing in a puddle on the stone floor.

"I'll take their place." She muttered, almost a whisper. Her grandfather gasped in shock and turned Flora to face him.

"I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you were stuck here and it was my fault. I'll stay. Get help for...whoever that is."

Tears streaming down her face, Flora managed to pull away from her grandfather's grip and shake her head. "No. I'll stay. And by the way, this is Helia. My boyfriend."

Briar smiled at his granddaughter momentarily, then shoving her behind him. He faced Nabu and with one single tear said, "I'll do it."

Flora started screaming and Briar pulled something out from his pocket and laid it on the floor in front of Flora. Then, he was pushed back into his cell by Nabu.

Flora continued to scream. Part of her had no clue what really was going on, only that she had to prevent it. Nabu reached forward and unlocked Helia's cell with another rusty key. Helia tried to get up, unsuccessfully, and fell causing Flora to reach over and lean him on her shoulder. Just like they first met Tech and Brandon.

Flora began shuffling forward, trying to make it to the exit before any minds were changed, when she noticed a small yellow flower on the floor by her feet. She ached to pick it up, to sniff it and reminisce about the summer days growing up in Lynphea with her grandparents. Sitting on the rocks by the river while she smelled the flowers her grandfather found her and her grandmother hummed a Lynphean love song. She urged her mind to think about them, to forget the present and live in past.

The thoughts entered her mind, making her oblivious to the shouts of warning from her grandfather and the staff that hit her on her back, causing her to drop Helia and fall to the floor. Instead, she was in her fairytale. Where everything was fine. In an unconscious state.

Nabu leaned over Helia. "That's what you get when you break a promise." He raised his staff and began to chant another spell.

Helia's eyes opened and he took in what he saw. Before completing the spell, Helia kicked Nabu's shin. Nabu let his staff fall to the ground and he wrapped his hands around his shin. In doing so, Helia jumped up and grabbed Nabu by his shirt.

He took one glance at his girl and narrowed his eyes at Nabu. "Don't you ever hurt my girl." He shoved Nabu away, grabbed the staff, and picked up Flora. He guided the magic staff over the lock and released Briar.

"Nabu, I need to tell you something." Helia began and dropped Flora into Briar's arms. "I left because I fell in love. One day you will too-"

"Cut the poetic crap, Helia. Tell me the real reason why."

Helia released a sigh. "Electra's army wasn't something I wanted to do. I was forced to be in it. To save my family. Since my family is safe, I realized I could leave and have a normal life. So, I persuaded Flora that I wanted to help her find her grandfather. But, I really did fall in love with her. I swear I did. We were getting really close to finding out where he was until...that's where you come in with that fight on Lynphea. And without it we wouldn't have ever found Tech. You know my story from there."

This time Nabu sighed. "Helia, I just wanted you to keep to your promise. We were going to escape her army together. We were going to eventually go our separate ways after we found wives. But, we were going to escape. And now I can't. Electra has her eyes on me. She thinks I'll disappear next."

"We can still do all of that. Come on, fight back against Electra. Show us the way out."

Nabu opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of a large, heavy door stopped him. Valtor came rushing into the hallway.

"Nabu, I lost her. I lost the girl. I have no clue where she-" he glanced about the hall. "What are you doing? Letting them go?"

His shouts woke Flora up from her unconscious state and she blinked a few times. Her gaze was kept on Helia and she wondered how he had gotten remarkably better.

Valtor fired magic at Nabu, knocking him out cold. Next, he aimed for Helia. A sphere of fire hit him, sending him falling to the end of the hall.

Flora got up and rushed over to him. Extremely injured by the hit, he was drifting out of consciousness. Tears began again. Anger rushed in her. She turned around and balled her hands into fists. Valtor began to laugh. "What? The poet can't take a little heat?"

Flora lost it and began to run forward in an effort to punch Valtor, when she felt herself being lifted into the air.

First, it felt like a dream. Flora never knew she would be able to do this. Magic surged in her, something she never felt, nor thought she'd ever feel before. A soft pink dress materialized on her followed by a blue wire winding up along her foot and stopping mid ankle. Gloves appeared, the same color as her dress and her hair had streaks of pink. Lastly, a pair of wings adorned her back, enabling her to fly.

"Take this Valtor!" She screamed, letting the magic flow through her fingertips and hit Valtor straight on. 


End file.
